


The Stars Aren't There

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, What is this? What am I supposed to do? Thorki-smut is making me do this. Ugh.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU When the Thunder God falls in battle he is helped by an unlikely source. As they run from Laufey’s army in enemy territory could there be something more between them other than a singular desire to escape? Thorki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A thunderclap bespoke his arrival; there was no mistaking the sound of the thunder god’s hammer. The sounds of battle echoed through the gelid valley, swords and shields clashing with frozen fists as Thor led his army over the ridge and into the eye of the storm. Odin’s only son, the master of storms, was a fearsome warrior with a reputation for ruthlessness and unrelenting power in battle. His arrival made the Jotun lines furious and they roared in earnest, pushing back against the Aesir defense.

“MEN! GIVE THEM NO PASS!” Thor’s voice rumbled, like the sound of rolling thunder. “THROW BACK THEIR LINES!” He was there, ahead of his men as they met the wall of giants. Mjolnir was barely at rest as he made contact with the Jotun soldiers, sending them into their fellows and breaking the frontline.

He heard the battle cries and walked to the balcony of his frigid prison. The bars of solid ice held him within like a songbird that dreamt of flying free. His existence was clandestine now, though once his birth had been celebrated within Jotunheim, the first-born son of Laufey the king of the Jotun. His cerulean skin was proof of his parentage, the raised markings on him designated him the Crown Prince the realm… yet his crimson eyes spoke of ills and harms done to him in his life due to his short stature. He was a runt, by the standards of the Jotun people, standing barely at the height of the Aesir something that was more than an insult to the powerful King.

His crimson eyes watched the battle below coldly, turning his nose up to the brutes that called themselves warriors as he retreated back into his room. They would never know true power. Mostly because true power was locked in a cell on the side of a mountain.

Thor heaved one of the Jotun into another, turning to slam Mjolnir into the ground as he summoned lightening to strike down all the frost giants in his vicinity. The impact sent a crack down the ice plain, straight through the crowds and up one of the massive frozen landmarks. He took a blow to the shoulder, but responded in kind as Mjolnir crushed the giant’s jaw. His quick feet kept him away from the slowly growing crevasse, but others were not so lucky. He heard the call of the Jotun to run, to retreat.

“WE’RE PUSHING THEM BACK!” Thor roared, lifting his hammer high into the air. The Asgardian army roared in return, standing their ground as the Jotun fled. There was an immense crack, as if the foundations of the ground beneath them were shattering and fear filled the prince’s heart. “RUN!” He bellowed, voice like thunder. With their leader’s call they obeyed, pouring out of the valley with haste.

“THOR!” He heard his name and turned to grab the hand of Volstagg, dragging him up as his frame cracked the already shattering ice. “You must be careful Volstagg!” Thor clapped his shoulder as he stood, watching to make sure all of his men were able to flee before him. He saw a figure straggling, a wounded soldier, and whipped Mjolnir into a flurry and soared off. He would never leave a soldier behind, even as the very ground beneath them shattered. He grabbed the young man, dodging the falling rocks as the spires of the tundra crumbled, he landed on the closest firm surface to shuttle the man off… just as it crumbled beneath them. Another of the soldiers grabbed their hands.

That was the last Thor could remember, whirling through the darkness as he desperately tried to avoid the rocks. He called Mjolnir with all his might but could never seem to grab hold of the familiar leather handle. 

He felt like he fell for an eternity.

Loki washed his vivid hands in the cold water, watching the crimson blood run through his fingers. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t help himself. The broad Aesir had just been there, unconscious. He pushed his long black plait over his shoulder as he turned to look over his shoulder at the mess he had made.

Loki had fallen; the rending of the valley had broken his chamber and sent him spiraling into the depths of Jotunheim. For once the bird was free of its cage. The golden bands around his biceps strained against his muscle as he dried his hands on his leather leggings. He hadn't been hurt, fortunately, due to his nimble fingers and way with magic. Given little choice in the matter, he had only time for studying the archaic magic of the nine realms. He was certain there was no one more skilled than he.

His dark fingers found the cold Asgardian steel of the warrior’s breastplate that Loki had sent clattering to the ice in his haste. He traced the circles of the metal, the intricate pattern he swore he'd seen before. Was this really what the Aesir deserved? He observed the crushed steel, marred from his fall. Perhaps not, but he had to do it. His actions were necessary. 

_His actions were necessary._ He had to convince himself of that as he rose to walk away from the body. He paused once, to look over his shoulder. The blonde Asgardian lay broken on the ice, death's pale hands wrapped around his throat. _My actions are necessary._ He turned back.


	2. Chapter 2

He stirred, uncomfortable and aching. His groan was low and fractured as he shivered. He had felt the pain of battle before, but never had he felt this way. Thor’s eyes fluttered and his gaze finally focused despite the blur at the edges of his vision from the pain. He reached up to touch the focus of his pain, the deep wound in his shoulder. The ice had scraped the right side of his neck and the side of his face, but the worst of it was the damage to his trapezius, the firm muscle that joined with his neck and shoulder. 

“Don’t touch it.” A cool voice said and Thor looked up. How had he not noticed the crackling fire, the person crouched next to it. He had never seen anyone quite like this person before. His features were delicate but firm, his high cheekbones regal at first glance. His crimson eyes were watching Thor carefully. “I will cauterize it in a moment.” Thor recognized this as one of the Jotun, yet he didn’t. This man was small and light, muscular to be sure, but not the oppressive shape of the giants he had been fighting not hours before.

“Who are you?” Loki shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was deep; as if it were emitted from the bowls of Jotunheim, and it reverberated through the cavern they were in like thunder. Like Thunder. Hot realization struck him like a blinding flash of light; it was as if he had a pillar of ice dropped on him. This was the Thunder God himself. Thor, the Odinson.

When Loki didn’t answer Thor furrowed his brows, watching him curiously. The Jotun moved gracefully around the fire, the glow of magic present on his hands and arms as he worked with a small pot above the flames. He didn’t seem to want to get too close to the fire. He had a length of beautiful inky black hair; long and draping into a plait that reached his waist, that Thor had the strangest desire to touch. He wished to see if it were as liquid as it seemed, darker than a starless night. “I demand to know who you are, Jotun!”

“Jotun.” Loki echoed softly with spite, carefully dipping a cloth into the mixture and walking over to him. “Don’t move.” He wiped the liquid on the wounds and Thor bit back a shudder. It was painful, the searing sensation that the medicine gave him, and he panted lightly as the Jotun drew away. “Bite this.” He offered a strip of leather, from Thor’s jerkin most likely. “I’m sure you’ve been cauterized before.” His crimson eyes were calm as he lifted the heated metal from the fire, using ice from his touch to make a part of the broken sword cool enough for him to touch. Thor shied away. “I am not going to hurt you, stay still or this will hurt worse than it’s supposed to.” He gripped his good shoulder, pressing a knee between Thor’s legs to steady himself over the Aesir.

Thor felt mildly uncomfortable, though there was something tempting about the bare upper body of the Jotun before him as his cool skin leaned against Thor’s wound heated flesh. He sank his teeth into the leather as the searing blade made contact with his shoulder. Normally he would have been sent straight to the healing room, never to suffer this sort of discomfort, yet here he was without a lifeline… with an enemy. Thor leaned his forehead against the Jotun’s slender shoulder as he removed the blade for only a moment, flipping it over to cauterize the rest of the wound. Finally the heat was removed and Loki retreated from him, casting the blade to the side.

For a long moment nothing was said between them, but Loki proceeded to clean the dried blood from Thor’s skin with gentle hands. He couldn’t honestly imagine how something so pink and fragile looking could defeat so many frost giants, not that he minded; the frost giants had never been kin to him. He started when Thor’s powerful hand gripped his wrist. He swallowed: suddenly concerned that this might be his end. Their eyes met, the blue eyes of a god and the feral red of a Jotun. “Thank you.” Thor’s deep voice spoke for the third time. Loki saw something then, behind the fierce blue, a kindness.

He had always heard of the Aesir, heard stories of their King and his son. He knew of Asgard from ancient texts he had read, heard of their fearsome warriors and brutal wars… yet here was the proof that perhaps they were not all that they seemed. This prince had not even considered harming him, had not threatened him once, despite knowing what he was. Shouldn’t he have killed him on sight? Should not this golden prince have broken his tepid body with his bare hands? Loki knew he could, he could see and feel the power that the thunderer held within him.

Loki swallowed again. “You’re welcome.” He dipped his head in a strange nod and retreated with the release of Thor’s fingers. “I will bandage you, but we should move soon.” He told him. “Once you are slightly rested.”

Thor nodded slowly, agreeing. He had so many questions for this curious magician. Who was he? What did he want? Why was he helping him? Thor watched the golden collar that rested on the Jotun’s collarbone as it glinted in the firelight. He was rather richly dressed for a battlemage, with soft leather leggings and a sleek black fur loincloth that hung to his knees. The fur was well-tended, made mostly as decoration to hang from an intricately welded belt around his thin hips. The markings on his skin, the raised ridges from the magic that protected the Jotun from the cold they lived in, were unique among the others he had seen. They were rather… dare he say… beautiful? Coiling and intricate they created a muted print on his beryl skin. Loki looked up, caught staring Thor jumped. The sorcerer pushed his braid over his shoulder with a mild smirk. 

For a while the camp was quiet, Loki rustling around in the things he had collected once he’d landed. Some things from his chamber had survived the fall: various clothing, books, and food that he was collecting in a small pile. “What now?” The Thunder God’s voice interrupted this introspection.

“We run.” Loki replied. “Certainly must return to your people and I—”

“Why do you want to help me?” Thor asked. “Don’t you understand our people are at war?” 

Loki bit back the real answer ‘I have no people’ and instead answered, “And you? Certainly you did not immediately kill me.”

Thor didn’t say anything in response, pursing his lips. “I am injured, it would be unwise to underestimate my opponent.”

“See, there’s a good boy.” Loki smirked. Thor already felt irked by this man: now that he was becoming comfortable in Thor’s presence he was becoming glib. 

“Tell me your name, Jotun.” Thor demanded, sitting more upright now.

Loki backed away slightly, he knew he had to keep his distance from Thor. “Now, now. Let’s not get hasty.” His scarlet eyes warned. “Rest, relax. Nights in Jotunheim bring snow, we will be safe for now.” 

Thor questioned his definition of safe, the thunderer would not feel safe until he was out of the cold wastes of this place. However he relaxed slightly onto the velvet of his own battle-torn cloak that had been used as a separation between his skin and the ice. Just a while longer.

“Loki.” He said once he was sure Thor had settled down. “They call me Loki.” He didn’t expect a reaction from the Odinson.


	3. Chapter 3

He grunted slightly, pausing to rest on the narrow mountain pass. They had been on the move since the nightly blizzard had calmed. Mjolnir at his hip grew slightly heavy, but only because of his condition. “Where is it you are taking me?” Thor asked as they paused.

Loki had a seat, waiting for the thunderer to recover what little strength he had at the moment. “Away. We need to get away from the Jotunr.” He rolled the word on his tongue, the way the Jotun did. He summoned a map and marked their location by the light of the stars above them. 

“Do you even know where we are?” Thor asked, handling the leather strap of his hammer thoughtfully.

“Of course I do.” The conjuror looked up at the sky thoughtfully for a moment. He muttered words in a language Thor didn’t recognize, summoning a glowing crystal to float above his palm. “We’ll be heading into the Ice Forest soon and out of Nivlheim.” Technically a part of Jotunheim, Nivlheim was the home of the Frost Giants. It was a land made of ice and snow. There were other Jotun, giants that were not nearly as prolific or as violent as the Frost Giants, thus the name was most often associated with the Jotuns of Nivlheim.

“The Ice Forest.” Thor felt a little nervous hearing that out of the Jotun’s mouth. It was a treacherous path through the frozen woods, though he figured he could handle it after a trip through the rocky peaks of Nivlheim. “I suppose if that’s the best way.”

“Yes, once we’re into the Springlands you should be able to have the Bifrost take you back to Asgard.” The Springlands, strange to hear Jotunheim referred to that way. “Are you better rested now, Odinson?” 

Thor blinked. Loki hadn’t referred to him as anything as of yet. _I didn’t tell him my name, how did he know? Stupid question, Thor._ He touched the hammer at his hip. “Yes, I feel stronger now.” He rose as the sorcerer did. 

They trekked for far longer than Thor thought they would. He was concerned that the conjuror was taking him closer to the other Jotun, but the longer they walked the more he thought differently.

This man still had yet to tell him what his motivations were. He gave them some thought as they walked, watching the muscles of his bare back ripple as Loki glanced to find the safest route down the other side of the peak. For a small Jotun he was well toned. 

Loki glanced over his shoulder. “Trouble, Aesir?” He asked, grinning those bright white teeth.

“None that I see.” Thor replied. “Why were you not in the battle?” Thor asked. 

“What makes you think I was not?” Loki asked haughtily. He cried out as his footing slipped and Thor caught his hand quickly, caring little that the Jotun could have given him frostbite. Loki looked up at him, dangling above the bottomless cliff. Thor growled, heaving him back onto the narrow ledge only to have them topple over. Normally that would have been nothing, but his healing body had strength for little else. Loki shivered, still shocked from the fall, against the Aesir’s broad chest. He rested his forehead against the firm give of his savior’s pectoral muscles as he caught his breath. _He’s so muscular._

“Perhaps it is time to rest.” Thor panted. He heard something and held his breath. It was a sound that more than concerned him.

Loki was not nearly as battle tried as Thor, but he certainly knew the sound of a war camp when he heard it. He held his breath as the soldier did. _By the nine, how could I lead us right into the last place we needed to avoid?_

“Come with me.” Thor said carefully as they peeled apart. He pressed against the wall and led Loki down the pass.

“Let me.” Loki lifted his hand and runes surrounded them, hiding them from sight. “Don’t stray too far from me or the spell will break.” He caught Thor’s doublet, not wanting him to leave unintentionally. 

“Did you hear?” They drew near the camp on the ledge. “King’s furious. Say the Asgardians killed him son.”

“Which one?” Another asked, crunching the bone of a snow ox to suck the marrow out. Loki made a face, the Jotun were so disgusting.

“The first born, that wee runt. Loki him name methink.” The first replied, laughing. “I don’t know why he be so mad, if that were my son I’d break him neck and forget him happened.”

Thor started, turning to look at Loki with wide eyes. The Jotun shook his head furiously, cramming his fingers against his dark lips. His crimson eyes were pleading. _By the nine don’t say anything! I don’t have a silencing spell._ The Asgardian swallowed, releasing the tension by loosening the grip on his hammer. Laufey’s son or not, this man had helped him. 

There was still the problem of the Frost Giant camp. It was nestled in a crook of the mountain, protected from storms… and right in their path. Loki tried to step closer to Thor and the blonde pushed him back gently. His blue eyes said he was willing to fight their way through. Loki shook his head sharply. It was odd to be able to communicate with someone this way, normally he had to practically spell words for his servants, but this man was capable of reading his nonverbal signals. That was battle training he was certain. 

Loki tugged his doublet gently and pulled him over. Thor fought back a shiver as the Jotun’s lips pressed to his ear. “You cannot fight them. Let us pass through their camp with magic.” He hissed. “No one will know we are here, I sense no other mage.” He wouldn’t say he was the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms at this moment, no now was not the time for bragging and boasting.

Thor considered this a moment, the ache in his arm and shoulder as well as the stiffness in his limbs from the cold told him that Loki was right. He knew he would have trouble against the number of Jotun in the camp. He gripped the hammer’s hilt and looked at the camp. If he could break the ice and send the Jotuns into the blackness of the pit below…

Loki shook his head again, pressing his lips back to his ear. “No. They must not know we passed. If only one of them survives our path will be known and they will catch us. We will find another way to halt their approach.” Thor looked over his shoulder at the Jotun prince. Loki pleaded with every maker he could think of that Thor would listen to him. Just this once, warrior, just this once let us pass. Then he released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding as Thor nodded sharply. 

Neither dared to breathe as they began their slow, silent walk through the camp. Loki kept them in the shadows, darting behind tents and away from the fires that the Jotun kept lit in camp to cook food. Thor shivered when the other’s body pressed tightly against his, keeping them from being licked by the firelight. Even the slightest breath wrong and they would be discovered. 

Thor sucked in air when a guard strode past them, praying that no one would notice. Loki was inconspicuously erasing their footprints in the snow, but he was certain that everything could go wrong at any moment. They moved in unison as they neared the darkness of the pass beyond. Thor could see the end of this tribulation, yet he did not breathe a sigh of relief. In fact Loki had to cover the Aesir’s mouth as a guard walked up from the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

“RUN!” Loki sprinted as soon as he heard the cry. He whipped around and slid between the legs of the Jotun that tried to catch him. He spun onto his knees and threw enchanted daggers at the giant, sending him careening off the cliff. He was more than graceful on the ice, whirling to his feet with hardly any effort as he threw several more knives, taking down Jotun as they charged for him. He dropped his hands and stared them down and cackled from a ways away as they soaring into the darkness, tricked by his mirage. 

Thor roared like a wounded lion and his attackers exploded off of him, discarded by the massive crack of lightening that struck his hammer. A storm brewed overhead, thunder rumbling. This was not what Loki had intended, at all.

 _They had been found._

Caught by the Jotun guard passing by. He crushed Thor beneath his massive foot and gripped Loki by the neck, calling for his fellows. It did not take them long to bind the both of them and take them to separate tents. 

He was not harmed, once they realized who he was, but he was also not allowed to see Thor. He sulked in the tent, knowing that a messenger had been sent to his father. How could he possibly… how did he let this happen? Where had he gone wrong? He felt so hopeless, stranded in a tent with guards posted all around him.

\-----

Thor shuddered, turning his already wounded face away from the icy blade that threatened his exposed throat. He was tied with his hands bound above his head, a rope around his throat kept his head tilted back slightly. Mjolnir sat outside in the cold where he had dropped it: none of the Jotun could lift it. “Where were you going with the prince, Asgardian?” The colonel growled. 

Thor said nothing. The Thunder God merely stared the giant down, brilliant blue eyes firm and furious. He grunted as he received a bone splitting hit to the chest. His cerulean gaze only hardened with hatred. 

“Speak! Or I will crush that pretty head of yours.” He threatened, gripping his matted blonde hair. He had spent nearly a day by his measure being interrogated, a day of silence. He felt the Jotun place a cut on his scalp, threatening to scalp his hair from his skull. “Where are the rest of your legions? Is that where you were taking the prince?”

\-----

Loki watched in disgust as one of the cooks carried in food for him. Of course he was being treated well at this moment, they were under the threat of the King. Did Laufey even know? Did he pay enough attention to his eldest son to know that he had spent much of his time trying to think of a way to escape? And right now his way to escape was being brutally beaten in another part of the camp. The Jotun prince watched his reflection. He swore that the moment he was out of this forsaken land he would change his reflection. He would cast aside this Jotun persona and become someone new. He shook his sleek black hair for a moment. That was the moment that the idea hit him. He suddenly knew how to get Thor out. 

Thor spat blood at the giant’s feet, earning a frosty back hand to the wounded side of his face. “Haven’t you figured out that hitting me isn’t going to make me talk?” Thor’s voice was a low rumble in his chest. The warning sound of a feral beast feeling threatened. 

“Perhaps you simply need more finesse.” A voice said softly. Thor tugged his head to look forward if he could, nearly strangling himself as he did. Standing in the doorway was the slender prince, a seductive smile on his dark lips. “You may leave him to me.” He gestured to the colonel. “I will handle him from here.”

“My prince, this Aesir is—” 

“Dangerous, yes I know.” He said, crimson eyes vicious. “Leave, I will deal with him.” He heard Thor growl low again and it made the hair on the back of his neck prickle. The sight of Thor tied up in all his glory made heat pool in his navel, though it shouldn’t have. His next reaction was disgust. He saw what these bastards had done, harming this golden gold for their own gain.

“Whoreson! How dare you show your face!” Thor spat.

“Didn’t you know you should never trust a Jotun?” Loki said as the lumbering soldier left them, standing outside for protection. He watched the soldier go slyly, waiting until the flap closed behind him. Then he moved, deftly making his way to Thor. He crushed his fingers to his lips. Thor shied away, snarling. “Fool.” Loki hissed, gripping the rope that was holding his head back. “Silence and listen to me.” He told him, crimson eyes steady. “We are going to run. We don’t have much time before someone considers that maybe we shouldn’t be left alone.”

Thor seemed to register his words. This liesmith, how could one ever trust what he said? As if to prove his point Loki severed his bonds, setting him free. He caught the Thunder God, staggering under his weight. He knew he was barely standing on his own. “We are—” He stiffened as the flap on the tent shivered. “It was only the wind.” Loki assured against his ear. “Come.” He dressed him with his magic, concerned about his wounds, but there would be time for that later.

“Mjolnir.” Thor said low.

“Damn.” Loki cursed. How could he have forgotten? Another flaw in his usually flawless plans. This damned god caused a lot of those.

“Hey!” The flap opened in earnest this time and a giant looked in. “What are you doing?”

“HAMMER!” Thor bellowed. “RUN!” Loki sprinted as soon as he heard the cry. He thought Thor was behind him as he made his way through the camp. Or perhaps he didn’t really think that and in reality he just had to tell himself that to keep from looking back. 

He whipped around and slid between the legs of the Jotun that tried to catch him. He spun onto his knees and threw enchanted daggers at the giant, sending him careening off the cliff. He was more than graceful on the ice, whirling to his feet with hardly any effort as he threw several more knives, taking down Jotun as they charged for him. He dropped his hands and stared them down and cackled from a ways away as they soaring into the darkness, tricked by his mirage. 

Thor roared like a wounded lion and his attackers exploded off of him, discarded by the massive crack of lightening that struck his hammer. A storm brewed overhead, thunder rumbling. This was not what Loki had intended, at all. 

He stretched to summon a staff of ice, ripping apart his next attacker. He snarled as he stuck it deep within the colonel’s abdomen, lifting him off the ground with sheer force that he knew would hurt the next day. He threw him onto the ice path and looked for Thor. 

“THOR!” He cried his name. He couldn’t believe he had let them become separated. His red eyes widened as he heard a familiar crack, the sound of the ice path rending. “NO THOR!” He made to run back towards the camp, but it was already sinking and Jotun were scrambling towards him down the path. He turned and summoned runes on the ground to keep them from following. He managed to freeze the cracks as best he could as the glacier began to shift. He now understood what had set him free. The Thunder God. His heart clenched with fear, knowing that he may have lost him. He slid and stumbled, blind in the dark of the storm. Then he rammed into something hard and hot. 

“Thor!” He felt like that was the only word in his language as he caught the thunderer in his arms. He felt a powerful arm wrap around his waist and drag him back into a shelter as ice fell from above them. He could smell blood on him, thick and coppery, sweat mingled with it to create a cacophonous scent in his nostrils. He held to him tightly, burying his face into the thick column of his neck. Neither spoke as they listened to the groaning of the glacier separating from its fellows. 

Silence was deafening. Neither moved, despite the oppressive calm. “Thank you.” His voice was like a shout in Loki’s ear.

Loki let out a massive amount of tension with a heavy sigh, dropping his head against the thunderer’s shoulder. “Let us never partake in that particular situation again.” He murmured and Thor let out a choked laugh, harsh through his wounds. 

With that Loki set about making them a camp. There was not much chance of someone attacking them from behind at this point: the ice path had been completely broken. Loki created a barrier around them to shield them from the snow and cold before setting about melting ice over a fire he summoned. He had the foresight to stuff supplies into a bag that he had cast a spell on to make it very small. Now he removed the spell and he set the bag down next to the fire and began to empty it to take stock of what he now possessed.

Thor watched, trusting the Jotun this time when he drew near to clean and dress his wounds. “Hold still I am going to heal you with magic.” Loki said softly. “We will need as much as I can retain, but hopefully I can put you in walking shape.” He smiled wryly. Thor closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm healing spell spreading through his body. He knew it all too well, the healers in Asgard used the same magic. 

Loki’s hands moved touchlessly over his firm muscle as magic flowed down his arms. Part of him considered that his palms were barely centimeters from the Aesir’s body, making him lick his lips. There was something delicious about the look of this man’s form. All golden sinewy muscle. A soft trail of golden hair lay tempting on his navel, disappearing beneath his breeches. To think he had seen him naked and hadn’t even taken the chance to- no Loki, who would do that with someone in this condition? 

Thor watched him, royal blue eyes curious. He wondered if the Jotun had any idea that he was staring. “Loki.” His voice was a growl again and it startled the dark-skinned one. He drew his hands away as Thor propped himself up. “I think that is enough for now.” By the nine he was close. Loki could almost taste his breath. He leaned forward, heat building beneath his skin. He could see the blonde’s eyes half lidded, lips parted slightly. His hand reached out, almost touching his face. He didn’t dare do more as their lips neared. He could taste his lips on his tongue; imagine what his mouth would feel like. He thought he must taste like warmth and sunshine, like fine meads and the deep flavors of summer. 

Thor felt his half-touch, saw his dark lips part as if their mouths were to meet. His body stirred and he reached his hand up to slide into the inky black hair he had desired to touch. It was as cool and silken as he imagined, moreso in fact. He could feel the cool breath of the Jotun in his mouth as he breathed in. 

The spell was broken by the sound of Thor’s stomach, growling just as much as his throat had during the battle. Loki stole away sheepishly, but he knew he was under the watchful eye of the Aesir. “I… do have some food.” He said softly. “But only a little bread and cheese.” He offered it. “I didn’t want to bring too much in case they noticed. I had hoped to steal back into the camp to take more but obviously that is lost to us.” He smiled wryly.

“How much?” Thor asked as he took the bread. 

“Enough to last us a few days I think.” Loki replied. He had a feeling that Thor hadn’t eaten all the time they had been together.

“Wonderful.” Thor smiled. It was the first time Loki had seen him smile and he was glad that his handsome face was in better condition than it had been in before because it wouldn’t have been nearly as sweet. “We will stay here for the moment, rest for a day or so.” He finished the bread in three bites and the cheese in one. He accepted the heated water from Loki, drinking it eagerly. He seemed to be in better spirits: apparently a day in captivity did wonders for him.

Loki wanted to tell him he was sorry, admit he had been wrong; admit that he was the reason that Thor had been hurt… yet the words wouldn’t come. Pride held them back. He sighed instead, yawning behind a slender hand as he placed the leathers down that he had tucked away. They were certainly not as comfortable as his bed at home but both of them had been sleeping on the sheer ice. Certainly this was better than that.

Thor flopped over, apparently exhausted finally. He offered an arm to let the Jotun curl under it. “We will stay warm better if we are together.” He told him.

Loki eyed him. Did this mean he trusted him now? He had never offered this before. He scuttled over and curled on his side, nuzzling closer to him as he felt the thunderer’s heavy arm fall over his shoulders. Indeed it was warmer here, tucked up against Thor. His lids were suddenly very heavy. He had been so concerned about Thor all this time, since the time he had found the Aesir that he had forgotten to sleep himself. He tugged the fur of the bedroll over them and settled in for the first good night’s rest in nearly a week.


	5. Chapter 5

He slept fitfully as nightmares plagued his mind in the cold of Nivlheim. He dreamt of Frigga, his mother, in the regal Asgard palace as she fretted over her missing son. 

_“Odin isn’t there anything you can do?” She asked her husband, hand clutched to her stomach. “Our son is out there in Nivlheim somewhere. At the mercy of the Jotun.”_

_“Frigga I am considering the next action we will take. For now the peace will remain, Laufey’s armies are wounded.” The All-father was weary, sinking into a regal armchair in the intricately decorated suite he shared with his wife._

“Our armies are wounded, they have lost their captain!” Frigga sobbed. “And we have lost our son!” She caught his hands, falling to her knees as she broke down. She buried her face in her king’s thigh as his broad hand rested on her head. He could say nothing to give her solace.

“All I can do for now is close the Bifrost to keep the soldiers from risking further life to save him.” Odin sighed. “We cannot bear to lose more.”

“Mother!” Thor cried out in the thralls of his dream. “Mother please!” He wanted to comfort her, tell her he was alive. A pair of hands caught his face gently and his blue eyes snapped open. For a moment he forgot where he was and lashed out, sending Loki stumbling back on his haunches. As he came-to he realized what he’d done, seeing the Jotun prince placing a hand to his cheek. He sat up, heart pattering against his ribcage. “I’m… I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It is fine.” Loki told him, shrugging it off. “I should not have startled you.” He was stiff, disliking the sting in his cheek. “You were thrashing.” He said and the camp fell quiet.

“I had a dream.” Thor sighed, feeling no more rested than he did the night before. “Certainly we should keep moving.” He told him. “We should be reaching the Ice Forest by nightfall.” 

“Yes.” Loki agreed. It was too much for him to comprehend at this moment. Soon he would be out of Nivlheim and into the Springlands, into true Jotunheim. For the first time he would leave this cold, desolate plain. They packed the camp in silence and started off with Loki in the lead. He glanced over his shoulder occasionally to see how Thor was doing. He had a sense that the thunderer was fighting fatigue, but was too proud to admit it. 

“You are the son of Laufey?” Thor finally spoke words that burned on his tongue as they neared the bottom of the ice path. “Is that true?”

Loki didn’t respond, pausing to catch his footing on divets he created with his ice. “Yes.” He confirmed.

Thor felt like he had been bitten, there was such venom in Loki’s speech. He had a feeling that he knew why, he was certainly small and frail by giant standards, and he could imagine that Laufey was ashamed of this firstborn.

He fell silent again, letting the frost giant lead him. He lost himself in his thoughts as they walked. His dream had been so realistic. It wasn’t often that the thunderer’s power reached levels like that, able to see into places other than his own. He figured it was an outpouring of emotion from his parents and their strength had spilled into him, like a message to tell him they were looking for him. 

“What did you dream about? You were… calling out.” Loki asked, trying to strike up conversation again. It had become far too awkward after Thor’s question.

“My parents.” He replied. “They are looking for me.” Loki suddenly regretted asking and they fell into silence again. 

\-----

Finally they reached solid ground. Thor breathed an immense sigh of relief as they reached the bottom of the ice path, boots thudding against the thick ice. It was wonderful to look down and see the ground stretching out beneath him, instead of a black hole waiting to swallow them up. The mist just above the ice was from the constantly melting and refreezing in the mild warmth of the lower air. Loki pushed it aside with his hand as they walked along the ice. 

His mind was whirring, suddenly considered what it was exactly that he was doing. He stopped short as the mists cleared and the massive ice forest loomed above them. Huge trees, hundreds of metres tall towered above them. The Casket of Eternal Winters had frozen the forest centuries before; their massive trunks were twice as wide around as Thor’s arms could stretch, their branches and all their leaves were stiff in their eternal summer glory. 

“What’s wrong?” The golden god asked, walking up behind him.

“It is nothing.” Loki replied softly. If he took another step he would be walking out of Jotun territory, out of the protection of the ice and snow. If he took another step he would be a traitor. He would never be able to return. He turned to look behind them, at the crooked ice peaks of Nivlheim. Even if they held only hatred for him, they were the only home he had ever known. Thor watched him, blue eyes slowly understanding as he saw the faraway gaze in the Jotun’s scarlet eyes. Gently he touched his shoulder. “You cannot understand.”

“I won’t try to.” Thor replied. “Come.” He said.

Loki looked over at him now, seeing the earnest in those sky blue eyes. He touched the gold of the collar around his own neck thoughtfully before nodding to Thor. They turned ultimately to the Ice Forest, a silent understanding between them that whatever needed to be spoken would find its way out eventually. 

Thor had never been in the Ice Forest before, he had seen it from Jotunheim during clan meetings that his father attended as a guest, but he had never entered. His father had always warned of dangers within, dire wolves and great snow bears called this home. The tempting part were the ice stags that grew massive glittering racks of sleek frozen horns, they were twice the size of a normal stag with quick brains and quiet steps. Thor could almost taste the venison, though he had no bow to shoot with. As they walked, weaving their way through the trunks they saw other creatures: snowshoe rabbits with fluffy coats and ice foxes with big ears and dark tipped tails. These timid monsters ran from them, but stayed nearby with curiosity. It was rare for anything to enter the woods. 

“Perhaps we will have meat for dinner.” Thor said as he looked over at the Jotun. “Are you planning on smacking them with your hammer?” Loki retorted. “At least I wouldn’t have to tenderize them.”

“Your words bite.” Thor retaliated. “Perhaps we will use your silver tongue to lure them close.” For once he defended himself against the quick snap of Loki’s words. Loki grinned suddenly, but it was a cocky smile. It was rare to have someone capable of retorting with wit on measure with his. At least this Aesir was not as dim witted as he had originally thought. “How are your wounds?”

“Fair.” He replied. He couldn’t figure out why he was grinning at him like that. “I never asked if you were harmed.”

“They would not dare lay a hand on me.” Loki told him as they walked. “They seemed to take that to heart while they had you.” He smiled wryly. “I have endured worse.” Thor replied. “In the Dökkálfar Wars I was taken as a prisoner and beaten for a month.” He joked. “Father came to my rescue on his own and murdered the entire camp and then beat me for getting caught.” 

Loki’s eyebrows rose near his hairline. “You speak as if that were easy.”

Thor didn’t speak for a beat. “Taking the beating is far easier than failing your army.” Loki’s face returned to neutral. The things that this man said he could not understand. It was not in his nature to raise others above him. In the Jotun culture the King and his sons were far above all the others and he came first above all the others. They existed to give guidance to the tribes but in the end every giant was out to protect himself. Yet here was this prince saying that his duty was to serve as if he were subservient to the lesser Aesir below him. 

“How could you think that way?” Loki asked. “You are a prince, the future king, your life is far more important than any man’s.”

Thor chuckled. “Yes, I am the future king, but my people must come first. A good king does not willingly lay down the lives of others if he is not willing to lay down his own. But there is not much risk of my life being laid down.” He boasted. “I am more than durable.” He thumped his hand on his chest.

“You are more ripe as well, perhaps that is why no one will come near you.” Loki prodded at the fact that neither of them had bathed in nigh a week. 

Thor couldn’t figure out why Loki had diffused the conversation, but he was feeling fairly grimy and a bath sounded fantastic. He could nearly drool over a mug of warm ale and hot meats fresh off the rotisserie while he soaked in a hot tub to soothe his aching muscles. “How long will it take us to get through this?”

“The forest?” Loki echoed. “Less than a fortnight I should think, barring any incident in which we become lost.” The Jotun mused. “How about we avoid that?” Thor chuckled. He stretched his shoulders, rolling his neck as they walked at this moment all he wanted to do was be warm and off his feet. “What I wouldn’t give for a warm bed.” He sighed.

Loki smiled vaguely. “Certainly this cold must be trying for you, but you handle it so well sometimes I forget that you are Aesir.” He adjusted the golden belt around his hips. “Fortunately it is warmer here for you.”

“If by warmer you mean still below freezing.” He retorted.

“Yes, but it is not as high, it should almost feel warm to you.” Loki joked.

“Should is different than does.” The thunderer sighed. “I feel as though I will never be warm again.” And with that they stopped for the night. Thor broke branches to create a fire as Loki cast spells to keep them safe. Thor watched in wonder as runes appeared and disappeared in a ring around them as each new string of words poured out of the Jotun’s mouth. Thor was impressed by the amount of magic this man held within him, he wondered if he even realized how powerful he was or if his treatment in Jotunheim had marred his thinking. 

“You’re staring again.” Loki told him. “Are your eyes frozen over?”

“Nearly there.” Thor replied, warming his hands at the growing fire. Loki used his magic to let the fire burn higher faster and Thor smiled thankfully. Every night when they stopped Thor felt that he had so many questions for this man, he still wanted to know more about him. What were his motivations? Why was he running? Where had he been that he had discovered Thor? But now was not the time, the time would come for questions and answers. He flopped onto the leathers they slept on and tucked his good arm over his face like a cat. 

Loki watched him as he settled in to sleep. This man was so strange and unique, even if he was prideful and rash. He bit off a piece of the bread he had in his hand as he watched the Aesir drift off. He scooted over, wondering what he looked like clean and glittering. Certainly there was a handsome face beneath the thick beard that had grown on his face. He reached out with his cool fingers, remembering the almost-kiss they had shared. His stomach flipped over. No one had ever come that close before. He was not desired by the giants, too weak to father a child. But why would this Aesir even consider desiring him? He was an abomination by their standards wasn’t he? And certainly a man like this had any number of suitors and lovers he visited.

He settled down on the leathers next to him, tucking his own arm under his head to use as a pillow but before he knew it Thor had pulled him under his arm and he nestled his head on the firm give of the warrior’s bicep. He supposed if this would comfort him, it was worth being this close to the thunder god. Before he could consider the fact that he was now concerning himself with the god’s comfort he fell asleep under the warmth of his heavy arm.

What awaited them at the dawn, however, was less than a warm welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor stirred as he heard rustling in the camp. It bit his heart to think that something was here. He sat up with a start, gripping his hammer as he upended Loki, spilling him onto the leathers from his comfortable pocket beneath his arm. “Who goes th—” He found himself at the end of an arrow, the gleaming metal tip scraping his throat. 

Loki made to summon but he was met with an arrow as well. “Well, well. A Jotun and an Aesir. What an odd combination.” A sleek voice said and the archers parted to allow a man to pass. He was slender and slight in stature, most likely not reaching Thor’s chin, but his stance was powerful and assured. His skin was dark, darker than the Jotun’s with grey-brown undertones. His golden eyes were sharp as he looked them over.

“I am the son of Odin.” Thor said, voice like thunder. “You will not harm me or my father will have your head Svartalf.” He recognized what they were in an instant, but what they were doing in the Ice Forest was beyond him.

“Ah, the son of Odin was it?” Beldroth asked, rubbing the pointed end of his beard. “Well Odinson this is no place for you. And with a Jotun no less. My name is Beldroth.”

“This is Loki. He is my companion.” Thor said stubbornly as the arrows pointed at him lowered. He rose and offered a hand to help Loki up.

“I am merely a runt, discarded by the Jotun. I found this Asgardian and nursed him to health.” Loki’s voice lowered to a more subservient level. Oh the liesmith was at it again. “We mean you no harm we are merely passing through.” His red eyes were steely when Beldroth gripped his collar. Thor growled as Loki’s hand gripped his wrist, prepared for frostbite.

“A Jotun? Meaning no harm?” His golden eyes were more than suspicious.

“Release him.” Electricity sparked around Mjolnir. Beldroth let the Jotun go with a sigh and gestured to his archers. “What are Svartalfs doing in the Frost Woods?” Thor asked as the tension lessened.

“We are here to assist Queen Alflyse’s forces.” He replied. Of course, how could Thor not recall that the Svartalf battlemages were busy protecting the Asgard lines? “Come, here is not the place to talk. The forest has ears.” The elf’s golden eyes darted around the clearing. Somewhere the fluttering of wings could be heard, beating against the cold air to fly. 

They were lead through the trees by the nimble elves, Thor speaking softly with Beldroth. Loki strained to hear what they were saying, curious about what was happening. He knew that his being there posed a problem for Thor that the Thunder God would have to explain eventually and yet he had a feeling that Thor would find a way to explain it. He was a man that would pay back his debts and without Loki he would have most likely died in the cold, dark of Jotunheim.

Thor fell silent as they passed through a barrier and into something that made his heart soar. It was warm here, he had to shield his eyes as the warmth washed over him. They elves had enchanted the area they were to live in to resemble the warmth of Svartalfheim. The frozen river that gurgled beneath the ice outside of this place was alive and banked by beautiful grass. Thor sighed, suddenly feeling at home.

Loki looked around, wide-eyed. He had never seen anything like this before, the once frozen trees had been thawed and their massive trunks were surrounded by clusters of open-air hutches built off the ground in a spiral up to the branches. Smiths worked at a beautiful forge that they had most likely conjured from their homeland as soldiers marched around them, practicing hand-to-hand combat as others worked with targets to hone their archery. His dark lips parted in wonderment, as they were lead beneath the shade of the elder trees, passing through the ground camps. Elves stopped and stared, curious about these newcomers and their purpose yet Loki paid them no mind.

To Loki everything smelled damp, like the autumn leaves that were falling from the trees above them silently mixed with the fires of the forge and the bite of melted steel. His senses were overwhelmed, everywhere he looked was something new and he shamelessly devoured it all as his hungry eyes roamed. He was in awe as they were led up the winding path up the tree, the cleverness of the elves surprised him despite the books he had read about them. He paused as they did to look out over the camp with excitement.

“Loki.” Thor’s growl brought him out of his trance and he turned to look at him. “We will speak to the general.”

“Right.” His red eyes were bright, though he squinted slightly as he had never spent any time in the brightness of a sun. 

“Lady Calarel.” Beldroth dropped to one knee as the leader of their party turned from her meeting with her military advisors. Calarel was well known to Thor, they had fought many battles together, and her face split into a wide grin as she saw him.

“Odinson!” She said brightly, walking down to them. To Loki she did not look like a general, she was wearing a beautiful flowing dress of velvet and satin that showed her figure only slightly. Her dark shoulders were bared beneath a silver band that clutched her throat tightly. “How wonderful it is to see you.” Her voice was deep like the women of the Jotun, but her tone was warm and soft as she enveloped Thor in a warm hug. “You are rank, and you look as though you have been through Helheim without a horse!”

“If only it were that warm.” Thor responded quietly. Loki could see now the cares that had weighed on the Thunder God while they had been in the dark of Jotunheim. He could see the dark bruises and angry red scars that his face still bore as well as the circles that shadowed his azure eyes.

“And this…” Loki had been waiting for her to turn her attention to him. “A Jotun, Thor?” She asked a little critically. “Do you think this wise?” “We will speak on it later. For now I should like a hot bath and a flask of your finest mead.” Thor apologized.

“Yes, yes of course.” She glanced over at Loki. “And the Jotun?”

“He will go with me. I am certain he is as weary as I.” Loki met Thor’s gaze in a silent thank you.“Very well, I will have the men prepare clothing for you both. Thaola!” She summoned one of the female soldiers. “Take them to the captain’s quarters and see that all their needs are met.” 

“Yes, Lady Calarel.” She bowed. “Please follow me.” Loki followed, but glanced over his shoulder at Calarel, her golden eyes were watching him closely. 

They were lead into a rather luxurious den with a beautiful bed sunken into the ground. The pit was filled with pillows, furs, and blankets that Loki knew to be quite wonderful. He had touched elven fabric in the past when his father had brought it back from battle. He jumped when Thor let out a shout and disappeared into a room slightly higher than the one they were in. He heard the soft sounds of clothing being shucked and he walked into the room just as the thunder god disappeared into the winsome spring water. The washroom was smaller than the den with clean wooden floors and a pool-like bathtub that was most likely heated by magic. Loki walked closer to inspect it as Thor rose out of the water with a heavy sigh.

“I have died and found Valhalla.” The thunder god groaned, aching muscles relaxing beneath the hot water. 

“Well please make sure you get out of the bath, I hear dead bodies are poor shower partners.” Loki touched the water thoughtfully.

“Aren’t you going to come in?” Thor asked. That was right, Loki had finally hit the nail on the head, Thor had spent his life as a soldier. There was no shame of naked bodies (not that the Thunder God had anything to be ashamed of) or sharing baths with other men. To him it was normal. Loki watched him a moment, then tilted his head as he beckoned. 

“If I come in, will you let me shave your beard for you so you don’t hurt your wounds?” He offered. Really he wanted the delight of seeing his handsome face appear from beneath the hair. 

“Yes.” Another normal thing for this prince, having others shave his beard.With that Loki divested his loincloth and leathers to walk to the edge of the tub. Golden bands hit the floor as he tugged them off his biceps and wrists. The final piece was the stunning golden collar that hung about his collarbone.

Thor watched him, blue eyes dark in the dim light of the washroom. How could someone like this come from a place like Nivlheim? He was graceful and lean with one knee turned in on its toe as he tugged the collar off and leaned down to place it on the ground. His long fingers pushed his dark hair behind his shoulder as he looked up and met Thor’s gaze. He felt his face darken with a blush and he swallowed lightly. The way that this man looked at him made something deep in his stomach stir. 

“Satisfactory?” Loki asked as he sank into the water. He had not been expecting his normal voice, assuming the knot that had formed in his throat would restrict it. He found that this water made him feel wonderful. It was warm and cool at the same time in the strangest way. He could almost feel the fatigue fading.

“More than.” Thor replied as he rubbed soap into his hair to clean it of the grime that had built up. Loki found that he was not standing as he had originally thought; the god was sitting on a bench that was built on the wall for washing. More and more he was finding that the elves were cleverer than any Jotun he had ever met. He watched with interest as Thor dumped a bowl of water over his head to wash the soap out. Then he yelped as a bucket of water was thrown at him.

“Pardon you!” Loki looked affronted as the bear of a man began to laugh. This was the first time he had heard Thor really laugh. A pleasant sound that made his body feel warm; it fulminated against the walls of the room as if it desired to escape and brighten the lives of all who heard it. He couldn’t help but smile, his joy made him want to join. So he splashed back a little sheepishly.

Thor blinked, laughter subsiding lightly, and Loki knew he had begun something that he couldn’t stop. “No!” He cried with laughter as the thunderer reached for him. He swam away swiftly only to see that Thor was right behind him. He splashed his face with cold water and tried to scramble away only to earn a tidal wave from Thor’s arm. They played like children, splashing and laughing for what felt like hours. He had never spent time with anyone like this. Not in this bubbly, laughing way. He didn’t even know what real laughter was before now, the feeling that swelled in your chest and boiled out through your mouth and nose like a fountain that couldn’t be stopped.

Loki sighed as he let the silver blade glide carefully over Thor’s cheek. The thunder god was relaxing in the heat of the sauna with his head on the Jotun’s towel covered lap. Loki paused to let him drink from the goblet of wine he had asked for before carefully working the razor under his jaw. They had been quiet for a long time now, that was nothing new, but now it was a comfortable silence. They were used to each other and could understand without speaking. He scraped away the hair on his chin with care before working beneath his lip.

Thor watched him, the way his dark lips formed words he wasn’t speaking as he concentrated on what he was doing. He smiled fondly. His angular features were cast in relief in the dim light of the bath as the faux-sun sank below the horizon and Thor wished he could touch those cheekbones. “Almost done.” His soft voice said.

“Take your time.” Thor murmured, careful of the blade that scraped beneath his nose now. “I have nowhere else to be.” Those words made Loki’s heart beat a little faster. 

“I certainly wouldn’t rush.” He jested, touching his fingers to his face as he finished. He pretended it was to check and see if he had shaved all the stray stubble, but really it was just to feel his face beneath his hand. When had they become this close? Had it always been this way? Loki couldn’t remember. What he did know was that their lips touched at that moment.

The god’s mouth felt hot against his cool, dark lips. He felt a battle roughened hand stroke against the side of his neck to hold him in place as fingers sank into the hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his scarlet eyes and enjoyed the soft feel of his chapped lips.

“Is this okay?” Thor’s voice was a purr deep in his chest as he let him go. The Jotun looked down at him curiously, enjoying the feel of his fingers tugging his braid over his shoulder.

“Perhaps you have had too much to drink.” Loki murmured, but heat pooled in his belly anyway. 

“Perhaps.” Thor agreed, though he didn’t seem certain as his dark blue eyes studied him. Loki finished shaving the last of his hair from his face and admired his handiwork, heat still building in his navel as the thunder god pulled him down for another kiss.

He wasn’t sure why he was so tempted by the Jotun’s dark lips. The lips that had woven their way out of several dire situations. Even if they didn’t always end the way Loki wanted, the fact that they were alive was all due to him. He tasted him for a moment before running his tongue under his lips against his teeth.Loki responded, allowing access to the velvet tongue that teased against his own. Oh how he nearly groaned into the kiss. He tasted exactly as he had imagined, like warm sunshine and deep oak mead. He let his hand come to rest on the firm muscle of his chest and felt Thor’s teeth on his upper lip. That was it. His body coiled and he resisted the urge to crush their mouths together.

Thor heard a soft noise and the kiss broke, much to Loki’s distaste. “Oh.” He saw a Svartalf in the room carrying a tray and he was on his feet quickly. 

Loki’s stomach rumbled at the scent. There was no helping that Thor was lost to him anyway so he rose and followed. He almost groaned again, he hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had eaten and this food smelled more than delicious. It was foreign to him, these scents, and they overwhelmed him. Thor had already filled a plate with spoils from the tray and started to eat without much care but Loki took time to try things. 

He bit into each new thing like it was his first food. Flavors exploded on his tongue. Cheeses mingled with spiced meat that he found himself gnawing on hungrily. There was no need to impress; he was far too hungry to care anyway. He devoured a leg of tender meat, stripping the dripping flesh off to savor it on his tongue with a soft sound. He had no idea what the names of these spices were: he couldn’t describe them if he tried. Spice and savory and sweet all mingled on his tongue. He found himself licking his fingers and his jaw hungrily to taste the flavors like a dog. Oh but they were so good. He found potatoes to be lovely and broccoli to be sweet and pleasing. And oh the flavor of the sweet bread that the elves brought soaked in wine and the juices from the meat… he could have died then and never wanted for more.

Loki must have been making noise, because when he looked up Thor was watching with bemused interest. He had already cleaned his own plate and was resting contentedly in the pit in the floor. Loki held his gaze for a moment as he cleaned the last of his dinner off his fingers. As the food finally hit his stomach he nearly staggered. Exhaustion washed over him like floodwaters and he made his way to the palette he assumed was for him on the cool floor, considerate.

“You aren’t sleeping here?” Thor asked softly. “It’s more comfortable. And there’s plenty of room.” As if that were the issue.

He didn’t have enough energy to argue. He practically fell into the pit of furs and blankets. Oh gods he was right. Loki had never felt anything so comfortable in his life. He didn’t move after that, dead asleep in his bath towel.

Thor watched him, feeling his own eyes growing heavy. What in the nine realms was going on? He had little time to consider it as sleep stole into the room and hushed his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke the next day to absolute calm. There was no howling wind threatening to blow them off the ice path, there was no threat of a Jotun attack, there was no cold. Loki had never thought he’d enjoy warmth this way. He felt more rested than he had in what felt like a lifetime and as he pushed the furs and blankets off he looked over to see something that made his breath catch in his throat. The golden god was still sound asleep, his long blonde hair curled gently on the pillows as his bronze skin caught the light from the sun outside the hutch. Loki wanted to touch him, feel the smooth flesh of his chest and let his cool fingers trail down the etched muscle of his abdomen down to that deep V created by his iliopsoas. His fingertips did reach for the soft patch of golden hair that stretched down his navel, wanting to tug the blanket back that hid what he desired before he realized what he was doing and rose from the bed silently, stealing into the washroom.

It was nice to have a moment to his self. For the first time since he fell from the chamber he could breathe. He tugged the bands off his braid as he let the towel he had slept in fall to the wooden floor. He sank into the warm-cold water of the bath and swam beneath the surface for a short while, letting his long black hair unravel behind him.

Thor woke suddenly, as if he had noticed the fact that his bedmate was missing. Every part of him ached and he bemoaned the thought of getting up and moving about. Still he did feel rested now. It was nice, to feel at peace with everything for just a moment. He rose with some effort and looked for Loki. His lips parted as he heard a splash.

He emerged from the water perched on the bench and reached for the soaps to scrub his hair only to jump when his hand met another. “Oh! Oh you snuck up on me!” That had never happened before. The golden god grinned down at him, sinking his fingers into the jar. 

“I thought you might need some help, you have a lot of hair.” Thor said calmly as he slicked the liquid onto his hair, working it into lather with his fingers. He enjoyed the soft sound Loki made as his powerful hands rubbed his scalp, then the nape of his neck as he worked the shampoo down. 

Loki closed his eyes against the room: there was nothing in the world that mattered other than Thor’s fingers at this moment. He was mildly disappointed as the touch disappeared to scrub the long skirt of his hair but the subsequent tug was slow and deliberate and it made his body tighten in places he didn’t remember he had. A low moan echoed in the bath and his cheeks darkened. How could such a noise come from him? How undignified. But the time for dignity was long past when Thor’s battle hardened fingers returned to make his eyes close again, rubbing the spot just behind and above his pinna to make him moan again. Why had he never known how wonderful it was to have someone slowly rub his scalp?

“My lord.” A deep, gravelly voice said from the doorway. Thaola, the dark elf from earlier, was watching them. Loki sank beneath the water until only his eyes were showing. She held no curiosity, nor judgment. She seemed to care little for whatever was occurring. “Lady Calarel wishes to see you when you are… decent.” She let a smirk form on her black lips.

“Right.” Thor nodded, rinsing his hands in the water. “Eat breakfast. We will explore the camp later.” He grinned at Loki who nodded, blowing embarrassed bubbles under the water. 

 

—- 

 

Thor pulled on the breeches and tunic that had been laid out for him, enjoying wearing clean clothes again. He laced his pants and tugged on the jerkin before hanging Mjolnir off his belt. Yes it was good to be clean. He looked at himself in a reflecting glass and checked the angry red scrapes that still remained on his face and neck. That battle seemed like so long ago now, despite only a week having passed. _Loki did a good job._ He mused as he rubbed his chin. _Should have him shave me more often._ Wait what was he thinking? He blinked at his reflection. He acted as though Loki was going to return to Asgard with him, no Loki was going to the Springlands of Jotunheim and then from there? He wondered what the sorcerer had planned for after that.

It was none of his concern he told himself as he walked down the ramp to meet with Calarel. His breath escaped him as he walked into the meeting hall. The general and her advisors were all standing around the high table spread with maps. But that was not the thing that took his breath away, it was the fact that all of them were watching him as if to say that he had done something wrong.

“Thor.” Calarel swept down to him once more. Today her robes were deep amber to offset her golden eyes. “How are you feeling?” She craned her neck to meet his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden hair.

“I am better.” He nodded. “But hungry.” 

“Come, eat.” She told him and led him to the high table as another elf carried food up for him. “Is it safe to leave the Jotun alone?”

“Loki will be fine.” Thor said. 

“He is not the one I am concerned for.” Calarel warned and Thor looked at her curiously. 

“He is not going to harm anyone. Why should he?” He asked as he started to partake in the breakfast laid out for him.

“Thor you said you would explain this. Why did you dare to bring a Jotun into our midst? During a war instigated by the Frost Giants themselves!” She slammed her hand down on the table.

“I fell.” He said softly. “I’m sure you heard.”

She watched him closely. “Yes I was surprised when you came to me whole. I had thought you had died. What happened that day?”

“We were pushing the Jotun back in the Valley they had taken but I broke through the ice floor. I tried to get one of the men to safety and fell in his stead.” He recounted, taking a drink of mead. “When I came to I was badly wounded and there was a small Jotun tending the fire…”

Loki climbed out of the water in the bath and twisted his hair to wring the water out. He dried himself and padded into the bedroom to find something to wear. He was surprised to find a pile of clothes folded up for him. He dressed in the breeches and laced them before reaching for one of the combs on the stand to rake through his hair gently. Bare-chested he walked to one of the openings that looked over the camp and let his hair drip dry as he worked the tangles out. This was nice, this calm.

 _So what next Loki?_ He asked himself, using a towel to squeeze even more water out. _Now you’re almost to Jotunheim, almost to the Springlands. What are you going to do next?_ He had never thought that far. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would escape from Nivlheim. He had always planned and schemed, but nothing ever came of it because he was always caught before he could run too far. 

_You could follow Thor._

That crazy thought occurred to him. Yet he had a feeling that would not be allowed. How could he do anything with this blue skin? They would always recognize him as a Jotun. He heard a soft knock on the frame to the room and he turned to look. “Oh. Yes?” He asked softly.

“I have breakfast.” The young elf said softly, looking at him in awe. “Are you really… a frost giant?” He whispered.

Loki leaned down and narrowed his red eyes, glancing from side to side mockingly. “Yes.” He whispered back as he took the tray. “And I’ll eat your heart if you don’t run.” He flashed a wicked grin. The elf squeaked and hustled out in a hurry as Loki gave a hearty laugh. He certainly wasn’t helping anything but he couldn’t help teasing the boy.“Next think we know we’re surrounded by your archers.” Thor finished as the others looked at him in awe. “He’s been my guide and my companion through all this, he must not be harmed.”

Calarel hummed, mulling over his story. “Very well. But you were most likely tracked into these woods, you cannot stay here long for the power of the elves will not be able to hide you.” “I understand that.” Thor said softly. “I thank you kindly for helping us.” He told her. “Feel free to stay another few days and then I will have Beldroth lead you to the edge of the forest.” Calarel said softly. “Do find something to do with your Jotun until then.”

“My Jotun.” Thor snorted. “I doubt he’d like to hear you call him that.” He rose and she bowed to him.

“Prince, please do be careful.” Calarel murmured. “We were more than mourning your loss.”

“Well then it is good I am not lost.” He smiled and strode out.

Loki was perched on the edge of the ramp outside their hutch, watching the people below as he lazily braided his hair. The braid began at his shoulders and wove down from there in a complicated pattern, Thor wasn’t sure why so much of it was left loose. He sat next to the Jotun and sighed. “Well your place here is secured for now.”

“Oh, did you have to break a few limbs?” Loki joked, though there was a serious undertone to it.

“No, I told them what happened, how you helped me.” Thor told him. “I used my words.”

“Here I’m surprised you even know how to string a full sentence together.” The trickster banded the end of his braid and let it fall down his back. 

Thor had no retort for that except to look mildly annoyed before sighing. “We will leave in two day’s time and we will be escorted by Beldroth so that we do not lose our way in the forest.”

“I could have—”“I understand but it is far easier to let Beldroth lead us.” Thor told him. “He knows the way and we will be through the forest in a matter of days.”

“A matter of days.” Loki echoed. “Very well, then.” He nodded.

“We have been invited to a feast tonight, in our honor.” Thor grinned. Loki looked surprised.

“You mean in your honor and I’m just a tagalong.” But still he was pleased that Thor had said it was both of theirs.“No in the honor of us both, the elves are happy to have you here. Or at least they are always happy to have something to celebrate.” Thor rumbled.

“Of course.” Loki smiled faintly.

“But first we must get you looking presentable!” He clapped him on the shoulder with a hand that shook his body. “Come the elves will be insulted if you do not wear the clothes they worked hard to make you.” He led him into the den.

That night was a blur of flames and heat and rich food. Loki found himself enjoying the time he was spending here. He didn’t want it to end. Every night he spent in this little paradise he missed Nivlheim less and less. There was a massive party to send them off the night before they were to leave. One even grander than the party they had been guests at the day they had arrived.

Thor had grown strong again in the sunlight of this haven his bronze skin was barely marred by the pinkish scars that stretched on his face and neck. Loki nearly jumped as the warrior walked over and set Mjolnir down with a thud. “Come dance with us.” He said softly, offering his hand to the Jotun.

“With us or with you?” Loki wondered aloud.

“With me.” He replied calmly and Loki placed his cool hand in his. With that Thor grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the dance around the fire. It was quick footwork that Loki picked up with little trouble, but what he did have trouble with was the feeling of Thor’s chest against his back as they danced. Elven dancing was lascivious and needy, each movement made their bodies press together. Thor swung him around as he laughed, letting him jump to wrap his legs around his waist as he dipped him low to the ground in time with the other elves. 

Loki spun out and back under Thor’s arm, moving his hips in time with the music. That was one thing he was good at. Dancing. He had learned how with his brothers, it was a tradition for the Jotun and one of the few they had that involved merriment. He was the best, he always had been and again here was this man that matched him beat for beat.

He wasn’t sure if it was electricity emitted by Thor or just the pure energy between them that crackled on his skin as their lips came ever so close. Drunk and full the fires burned in a blur as they moved.

Their lips collided as they reached the top of the ramp, a drunken hot mess. Loki could feel the thunderer’s hands on his ass, squeezing harder than he probably meant to. He fought back just as roughly biting his upper lip hard to slide his silver tongue into his mouth. It felt so good to be like this, raw and feral with him. They managed to stumble into the pit, tousling as eager hands fought to remove clothes. After a short time they dissolved into giggles, nuzzling their faces together when they realized they were far too drunk.

“I’m glad I met you.” Thor murmured, sky blue eyes fogged with alcohol.

“Perhaps you have had too much to drink.” Loki deflected with a slur.

“No I mean it.” His voice was more serious this time, though he struggled to pull the words out through the alcohol.Loki didn’t respond, but he nodded, accepting another slow kiss from the Thunder God as they curled up together under the furs.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki pulled on the clothes that were waiting for him, sighing lightly. His heart was heavy to leave this place and he bemoaned the thought of walking all that way again. His Jotun leggings were folded neatly in the bag that he had brought. They looked so crude now next to the beautiful craftsmanship of the elves, and yet he still lifted the soft black fur to his nose and took a breath. He felt mildly homesick for the first time, he missed the cold and the dark, the way the snow fell in the silence of the night.

“Are you ready?” Thor rumbled from behind him. His blue eyes were warm, bright now that they had time to rest. Yes Thor flourished here, all bronze stretched skin and sweet smiles.

“Everything is so noisy here.” Loki murmured half to himself. He put the clothing back and adjusted the golden collar that he still wore over his tunic and leather jerkin. Only the bands that he wore on his biceps were hidden beneath the sleeves, he had rolled the tunic to expose his hands and wrists.

Thor chuckled. “I am sure it must be, Nivlheim is too quiet for me.” He let Loki magic the bag to a smaller size and watched him fasten it to his hip. “Is this what you want?” He asked.

“To leave?” Loki turned to face him. “That is a ridiculous question.” He wasn’t about to validate that concern.

Thor didn’t say anything more, hearing the warning in his voice. He had learned that Loki had a way of ending the conversation before it even began. “Very well then.” He watched him walk past, his marked head held high.

Beldroth was waiting for them at the entrance to the camp, fingering the head of an arrow thoughtfully. “Ah, the Prince and the Jotun. Sounds like a bedtime story.”

“You will be a bedtime story if you make a quip like that again.” Loki warned but the elf only grinned.

“Come now it was only in jest.” He looked them over. “Thor I have this for you.” He held up his breastplate and the prince’s eyes lit up.

“Mended by the magic hands of the elves.” He murmured, letting his broad fingers warm the metal where it had once been marred. “Thank you Beldroth.” He touched his fingers to his chest and moved his hand out in the elven thanks before sliding into the breastplate. With help from the other two he was fastened in, his usual red cloak had been replaced with a heavy bear pelt by the elves to keep him warm and yet some how he looked even more regal with the beautiful white pelt at his back.

“You are more than welcome.” Beldroth mimicked his action. “We be off.” He led them out of the camp. Almost immediately Thor felt the cold sink back into his bones. But it was not as pervasive as it had been when they had arrived. He had warmth beneath his skin now to protect him from the frozen wastes. Loki, on the other hand, suddenly felt more at home.

“This is better.” The Jotun mused. He desired to remove the clothing he wore and let his blue skin feel the lick of the cold once more but understood that he needed to adjust to this lifestyle.

“I thought you’d say that.” Thor chuckled. His feet felt lighter now as they walked, knowing that they were free from Jotun advances. 

—- 

He was alerted by the sound of fluttering wings and walked to the open balcony as massive black bird landed on the railing. “Pjazi.” Laufey greeted in a low tone. “Have you found him? The whelp?”

“I have.” The bird cawed, black eyes glinting. “He is with an Aesir.” He informed. “They entered the Ice Forest and met a camp of Svartalf.”

“Svartalf in the Frost Woods?” Laufey murmured, turning his back to the bird. “What of the ice path? The patrol?”

“Dead. Crushed upon the rocks at the bottom of the ravi-iiiine.” He crowed. “I smelled thunder.”

Laufey’s eyes widened. _No._ It couldn’t be. “Thunder you say?” He turned, red eyes sly.

The bird confirmed with a squawk.“Pjazi keep an eye on Loki.” He murmured. “I may yet have use of him. Do not let them become too comfortable in the Ice Forest, give them an obstacle or two to keep them distracted. I do not want them becoming suspicious of my actions here.” He walked off. 

—- 

Loki could almost feel his father’s malice and he shuddered as they sat around the campfire. They had been on the move for almost two days now and it had been fairly pleasant going. Loki listened to Beldroth and Thor exchange war stories, soaking it in. Apparently they had been in a number of the same battles together.

“Well my friends, it is time I turned in.” Thor said. “I have morning watch after all.”

“Yes.” Beldroth grinned. Thor had drawn the short straw to wake up early and take the odd-even night watch. 

“Good night.” Loki smiled softly at him as his broad hand gripped his shoulder gently. His smile softened further when Thor’s fingers stroked his braid as he retreated to his tent. The Jotun looked over his shoulder to watch the flap close.

The campfire was quiet for a moment as Beldroth watched the Jotun over the fire. This was the first time they had been completely alone and the elf had a number of questions. “Are you in love with him?”

His dark voice surprised Loki and he turned to look at him. The dark elves had a particular way of speaking. It was rough and gravelly, deep and flat that did not convey much emotion however that question had been loaded. “I pity him.” The Jotun didn’t hesitate to deflect that question. Despite the fact that it had struck him to the core.

“Do you now?” Beldroth rubbed his dark pointed beard. “It does not seem like pity in your red eyes, Jotun.”

Loki bristled. “How dare you talk to me that way I am—”

“Do you not think we knew who you were the moment you walked into our midst?” Those clever golden eyes flickered.

Loki felt nauseated. What did that mean? “What do you want with me?”

Beldroth suddenly smiled, flashing those sharp pointed teeth. Strange how such an odd and small creature that seemed so harmless on the surface could have such razor fangs in its mouth. “I want nothing. What do you plan to do when you leave the forest?”

He watched him closely. What had been the point of telling him he knew who he was? He considered the question a moment. Not even Loki knew what he would do next.“Do you even know?” Beldroth’s grin became more wolfish. “Little princeling never thought he’d escape?”

“Do not mock me.” Loki’s words were gelid. 

“I am sorry. I assumed that one as clever as yourself would have an answer already.” Beldroth said simply. “Have you thought about going to Asgard?” He used his powerful jaw to break the leg of the stag they had eaten for dinner, sucking the marrow out. It reminded Loki of the Jotun.

“I suppose I hadn’t given it that much thought.” Loki admitted. He laced his long fingers together. “I would not be allowed in Asgard.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Belroth told him. “There is magic that could help you.”

“What do you mean?” His brows dipped suspiciously. Loki didn’t like where this was going.

“Skin changing magic.” Beldroth murmured quietly. “It is a trick of the elves, but I could teach you.” He lifted his arm and Loki watched in half horror-half interest as the flesh of the elf changed to Aesir pink. It rolled up his arm like a glove unraveling. Soon his long pointed ears had morphed into the soft pink ears of the Aesir and his face had become a sharp bronze color contrasting with his dark beard and hair.

His lips parted in amazement. Excitement bubbled in his chest, if he learned that he could go to Asgard with Thor.

 _But what if he doesn’t want you to?_

A little voice in the back of his mind made his cheek twitch in annoyance. Yes what if Thor didn’t want him? What if all this affection was just an effect of the two of them having been together constantly for two weeks?

“You could ask.” Beldroth nearly read his mind and it startled him. He could see the cogs whirring in the Jotun’s mind. “Thor is a kind man, he will understand.”

Loki looked unsure but did spend the next few hours learning the spell from Beldroth. He would not use it, he promised himself, not unless Thor said yes and allowed him to go to Asgard with him. His heart swelled. How wonderful would that be? Going to Asgard with Thor and learning his ways…

He was alone for a while when Beldroth went to sleep, practicing with the spell and watching with fascination as his hand turned to the pale of the Aesir skin. His nails were clear and pink, the back of his hand smooth and ridge-free. This was something that would take some getting used to.

He heard something in the woods, the gentle crack of something stepping on a frozen branch. He stood sharply; back rigid and hands at the ready. He glanced around him, red eyes searching in the dark. He murmured a few words in an ancient tongue and cast a spell on the clearing. What he saw struck his heart with fear. They were surrounded by a pack of dire wolves. Massive things, the ice wolves were five feet at the withers, tapered to the hips. 

With that he moved, casting a spell around the camp as he summoned yet another in his other hand. A beta led the charge as Loki sent a curse for him. Something moved behind him and before he knew it Thor was there, crushing a wolf that had leapt for Loki with Mjolnir.

Arrows whizzed through the air as Loki whipped around, sending enchanted knives to meet three dire wolves that had tried to gang up on him. His head was jerked back and he instinctively sliced a knife through his braid and stabbed the blade up through the wolf’s mouth. He kicked a wolf away before conjuring a flame and showering the wolves with it.With that the battle ended, wolves howled in the ice forest as they ran, arrows still whizzing after them. Loki heard a strangled cry and his stomach dropped. Gods had someone been hurt?

“Your hair!” Thor crowed. Loki reached up to touch his braid and his body went numb.

That’s right. He had cut it. He found the braid caught on the fangs of the dire wolf he had killed. “Oh. Well that’s…” the back of his neck felt oddly cool, freed for the first time from the heavy braid… not to mention his head felt incredibly light.

Beldroth watched for a moment from his perch in the tree above the camp, as the Mighty Thor looked so concerned about the loss of Loki’s hair. It was funny to him. He leaned against his bow and smiled fondly. Perhaps even Thor was changing, he had seen him in camp before and watched him cavort with the men and their whores. Now here he was. With a Jotun of all beings.

“I can’t believe you cut your hair.” Thor reached for the space where the braid had once hung and just found roughly cut strands.

“I suppose it was just a weight anyway.” Loki murmured, though he felt oddly hurt… as if he had cut off a limb as he ran his fingers through the dark length that had once hung to his waist. “A burden.” He bit his dark lip. _Is this the way the fates are telling me to let go of my past? Telling me to go forward?_

Beldroth could almost see Loki’s mind hum, could almost heard the sound as the decision was made. His lips parted and his golden eyes understood immediately.

“We could keep it.” Thor offered, recovering. “Do something with it.” He offered.

“Oh, that would be silly.” Loki chuckled. “I will go rest. It is your watch.” He told the Thunder God. Thor reached out to touch the ends of his hair as he passed. “Good night.” He disappeared into the tent and Thor looked up at Beldroth.

The dark elf snickered. “Hair grows back.”

“Go back to sleep.” Thor grumbled and sat by the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

He operated the next morning as if he couldn’t understand what exactly had happened the night before. When he woke he went to run his fingers through his dark hair but found his fingers stopping far before they should have. 

Even as they walked through the forest with Beldroth he was pondering the loss of his braid. For some reason he had kept it, tucking it into his rucksack for later. The dark elf kept a watch on him, but Loki had a feeling he already knew that the Jotun had made his decision.

They made their way through and Loki could feel the heat picking up… or at least it was moving closer to being above freezing. His heart pattered as he lost himself in his mind. He imagined what it would be like asking Thor if he could go. He pictured all kinds of situations. He imagined one where Thor became angry and told him no, though that seemed the least likely. His favorite was one that ended with their bodies aligned and puffs of air escaping from his lips as those chapped lips worked their way over the lines of his skin. 

His face darkened at the thought. _Loki calm your self_. He kicked himself mentally. He wasn’t sure when to do it, but his chance came one night when Beldroth went to sleep first. Loki watched Thor over the fire thoughtfully, touching the rough ends of his short hair. They had no scissors to cut his hair with so it was still the slanted choppy cut he had given himself.

“Thor.” He spoke his name. This was rare and it made the Thunder God glance up, stomach fluttering. 

“How are you?” He asked softly, noticing he was toying with the ends of his hair.

“I’m fine.” Loki replied softly as he prodded the fire with magic to grow it higher. “I have been thinking about everything that’s happened.”

“Have you?” He echoed. Thor had been thinking as well, and every time he considered the idea of letting Loki go at the Springlands made his chest ache. He wasn’t sure what was happening between them but he knew he didn’t want it to stop.

“I was thinking that I-” He stopped as they suddenly heard crashing in the woods. Thor rose and lifted his hammer.

“Who goes there?” He called to the figures that were making such noise Thor almost knew who they were.

“By the gods! It can’t be!” A drunken, familiar face emerged into the firelight and Thor dropped Mjolnir. “THOR!” Fandral took the golden son into his arms just as eagerly as Thor hugged him. The tall blonde had a well-groomed beard and the foil at his hip was sharpened so finely that it glinted maliciously in the firelight. Loki’s eyes traced the intricate hand guard on the pommel as Thor laughed.

“Fandral! My friend!” Thor was practically climbing on him as another man joined them. This one was tall, equal with Thor, with thick red hair and a curly beard. “Volstagg!” Loki could hear the absolute joy in his voice and it made his eyes sting.

"We thought you had beat us to Valhalla!” Hogun said. Loki noticed him last, though he should have noticed him first. He was not nearly as animated as the others but he seemed none-the-less excited. He was shorter, with sleek black hair that was quite unlike the other Asgardians. Loki felt a shiver go down his spine as those dark eyes fell on him. “A Jotun.” His hand went to his sword.

“No no!” Thor laughed, releasing them. “He is a friend.” He walked over. “Come here, Loki and greet my friends.” There was a light thud from behind them. 

“Beldroth!” Fandral greeted, gripping hands with the archer. “How long has it been?”

“Only since the last war.” Beldroth smiled back. “Well you are with your friends now, Odinson. Is it safe to leave you?”

“You won’t come to camp?” Volstagg asked. “This will be a night to celebrate.” 

“No I must go back.” Beldroth looked over at Loki. “Farewell.” He gripped his shoulder. “I’m sure we will meet again, friend.”

“Yes.” Loki nodded cautiously. It was strange to see this man go, and it hurt him as well… and it made him insanely happy to hear him call him a friend. _Thor called me a friend as well._ He felt a warm, happy heat fill his body. “Friend.” His red eyes were soft for the first time.

“Odinson.” He bowed to the god lightly and made his way back into the darkness.

Loki felt the attention of the others upon him and his hand went up to his choppy hair. “Warriors! This is Loki, be nice to him he has been through as much as I.”

“He is a Jotun?” Fandral asked as Hogun quietly packed the camp. 

“Yes! You can ask me you know.” Loki barked, mildly annoyed that they seemed to assume he couldn’t speak.

“Oh, sorry.” Volstagg apologized. He was the most jovial of the group, and the most warm and accepting. “If you helped the Odinson then we owe you our kindness.”

“Indeed and it would do well for you to remember that.” Loki said coldly. Why did he feel so threatened by these men? They meant him no harm, not with Thor there. And yet the joy that Thor had obviously felt at seeing them made him feel something hot and angry in his chest. It roared to be released through biting words.

“ _Loki_.” He heard Thor warn him with a soft growl and he suddenly felt bad.

“I apologize I am tired and it has been a long walk.” He murmured, averting his eyes from the warriors.

“This is Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun.” He introduced them in turn. Volstagg grinned, Fandral bowed with a flourish, and Hogan grunted. “They are collectively known as the Warriors Three.” Thor summoned Mjolnir back to him. “They are some of my oldest friends.”

There was that word again. Loki felt the burning feeling in his chest calm slightly. Thor had also called _him_ a friend; that was enough for now wasn’t it? “I am glad to have met you.” He lied, smiling. 

“And we you!” Volstagg told him with a bright laugh. “Come! We will take you to the camp and I’m sure there will be a party of no equal measure!”

Loki didn’t know if he could handle the party that the Asgardians were speaking of. He was starting to feel his mood pick up, surrounded by the warm laughter of Thor and his friends… though Hogun continued to bother him with his cold, calculating gaze.

He felt the wash of heat as they exited the woods and emerged into the edge of the Springlands where a massive clearing had been created. Beautiful tents of many colors scattered around with banners of families and nobility flapping in the soft breeze above them. On them all Loki saw the banner of Odin, a golden print of Yggdrasil over scarlet silk. It was at that moment that he began to panic. Thor would not be able to explain what he was doing there, who he was, to everyone. 

As they passed into the light he summoned the spell he had been taught. This was his only chance to do so without judgment. He watched his skin change to the pale skin of the Asgardians and felt the lines vanish. He glanced over and noticed that Hogun was still watching him, but for a moment the Asgardian warrior nodded as if he were agreeing that this was a good idea. 

Thor looked over to check on Loki and felt his heart stop. What were looking back at him were not the usual liquid red eyes. A pair of brilliant green irises was observing him curiously, his red lips parting slightly in interest. Thor swallowed hard. He had to. The silvertongue had changed his form so he would not be harmed among the Aesir. He would rather that than force Thor to suffer fighting his own kind. His already handsome face had only become moreso, with firm cream skin stretched over his high cheekbones and inky black hair that remained slicked back from his face. But it was those eyes. So opposite the color they usually were, that made his heart thud. 

Loki seemed surprised at his reaction, dark brows lifting curiously. Then he smiled, and that smile went straight to Thor’s loins. _So he likes this form_. He wondered if he liked this one more than his true form. He lowered his eyelids seductively and watched Thor stumble over his own two feet. Oh yes, this was going to be more than enjoyable.

“Thor!” Loki looked as the camp rushed to greet them. The golden god caught Sif in his arms as she hugged him. She was too excited to keep her calm exterior. “Oh I thought you were dead, we all did!”

“Yes I thought I was dead as well.” Thor agreed. “My friend here helped me.” He released her and reached for Loki as the Aesir warriors gathered around. “This is Loki. Please treat him kindly.”

“Thank you.” Sif said softly. Loki knew that she had no idea what he was, though the Warriors Three did. For that he was thankful as she took his hands gently. “Thank you so much for returning him to us.”

“Always.” Loki said, but it was more for his own sake. He would never let Thor fall, because he couldn’t imagine things without him anymore.

“Come! Let us celebrate!” Sif roared and the entire camp moved into action. Loki just barely caught Thor’s elbow to keep from being separated as they were shoved through the crowds of delighted Aesir. People thumped him on the back and shoulders, trembled him with their powerful grips. He felt like a god, and with the striking blue of Thor’s eyes upon him he felt like a gorgeous god. This was what it felt like to be one of them and it felt fantastic. 

Thor shone even brighter while surrounded by his friends and allies. Loki stuck close to him, accepting offers of mead and food. This food was even richer than the kind he had been exposed to in the dark elf den. The meats were thick and fresh with sweet and spicy glaze and he had to try hard not to suck every last drop off his fingers. The celebration lasted into the wee hours of the morning, a party like none Loki had ever seen. He was asked to dance by beautiful women with bosoms that swelled over their tight corsets, enticed into gambling with the soldiers for fat golden coins, and goaded into trying his hand at a spear throwing contest that Thor won easily. He enjoyed himself far more than he should have. Each time Thor pulled him closer his body warmed. No matter how many people he was surrounded by, the Thunder God continued to think of Loki first.

Thor was lead to the captain’s tent with Loki where two cots had been assembled. Thor collapsed onto one with a rumble of a laugh as Loki let the flap close behind him. “What a welcome.” He grinned wolfishly as the pale skinned Jotun turned to face him. Everything fell calm for a time as they looked at each other. Thor opened his hand, seeking Loki’s, and the Jotun walked over to place his slender hand it in. “What is this…?” He asked. “Trickery.”

Loki let a smile flicker across his lips. “Do you not like it?”

“Of course I do. I thank you.” Thor murmured, bringing the freshly pale knuckles to his lips. His skin was still cool to the touch. Loki groaned lightly as his chapped lips and stubble brushed the inside of his wrist. The party outside was still brewing so he knew no one would notice. 

“Thank me for what?” He asked as the god pulled him closer between his knees and shrugged him out of his jacket. 

“You did this for me.” Thor murmured as Loki’s free hand carded its way through his thick blonde hair. 

Loki’s eyes dimmed as Thor’s teeth scraped the inside of his forearm. “I did feel it would be better for the both of us if I… if we didn’t have to answer any more questions. The reactions from your friends are enough to teach me that.” 

Thor purred possessively as his large hand cupped against Loki’s hip beneath his tunic. The Jotun couldn’t help the shudder that passed down his spine as a roughened thumb grazed his skin. He tugged Loki’s tunic up and off with little help before his lips found his throat, coasting over his adam’s apple. 

“Thor.” His name escaped his lips, a soft moan that he couldn’t hold back. This was all so tender, so sweet it made his body ache even more.

The blonde drew away to look up at him, blue barely visible beneath black. “This is not the place to take you.” He said softly. “You deserve something better than a drunken night in a tent.”

For the first time a red blush filled his cheeks and Thor chuckled. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“I have known for some time now.” He murmured and Loki felt the blush spread down his neck.

“Oh I…” He felt ashamed suddenly. His viridian eyes looked up suddenly as Thor cupped his hand to the side of his face.

“Do not feel ashamed. It pleases me.” Loki looked mildly surprised. “You will be mine one day.” His heart began to pound with the possession in his eyes. 

_One day_. He suddenly felt the need to ask, to tell him that he wanted to go as well… but perhaps now was not the time. “Certainly.” He chuckled. For the first time he didn’t deflect. He had made up his mind already.


	10. Chapter 10

This camp was very different from the two that he had seen before. The Aesir strutted about proudly and brawled with each other every night. The fires they build were massive and beautiful, every night a celebration. Loki had never experienced a culture where every day was treated as a time to commemorate.

This was where Thor was most at home: the most comfortable that Loki had seen him. He laughed with his friends and paraded around like a peacock. Everywhere he went he was greeted with joy and respect. But that was not all; even Loki was treated with kindness. He walked around the camp and was recognized, hardly able to escape from being dragged into conversation with the Asgardians. They were grateful for Thor’s return and they showed it by making Loki feel as at home as possible. He wondered if they would feel the same way if they knew he was a Jotun.

“Loki!” He heard his name and turned to see Lady Sif striding towards him. He was separated from Thor for the moment, sitting outside the tent at their little fire while he practiced spells. He let the ice figurine he had drop into the fire and smiled. “How are you doing?”

“Well, thank you.” He told her as she sat next to him. “Where is Thor?” 

“Still in the meeting.” She sighed. “Odin will be opening the Bifrost in two days time and we are attempting to gather what is left of our forces.”

“Why are you withdrawing?” Loki asked curiously.

“The Jotun surrendered!” She laughed. “I suppose you have been out of the loop for several weeks.” She mused. “They are drawing back their forces as well.”

“They surrendered?” That didn’t sound right. No he had listened to his father rave about the Aesir and their depravity. All he desired was the destruction of Odin and his son.

“Yes, well in a way, Laufey offered a peace talk with Odin. They are going to meet on the autumnal equinox.” Sif told him. 

“Where will they meet?” Loki asked softly. He knew the autumn equinox was not far away, and that at that point the Cask of Eternal Winters would begin to grow stronger. “Has Laufey set out any terms?”

Sif looked curious. “I don’t think that’s a concern for a soldier.” She laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. He looked irritated. 

“I am more than just a soldier.” He told her calmly. “Certainly I am currently a confidant of the prince.”

She hummed a moment. “Well I suppose that you have shared quite a time with Thor, perhaps it would be better if you asked him?”

“I will.” Loki nodded sharply. “Thank you.”

“I like you.” Sif told him with an observant look. “Thank you for bringing Thor back.” It was a much more personal thanks, softer and warmer that spoke of the fear she had held that her friend would not return.

“As I said before, it was nothing.” He watched her stand up.

“It was quite a feat.” She replied in return. “To spend two weeks with Thor without wanting to beat his head in with Mjolnir.” She joked and he laughed as she walked away.

It wasn’t long after that Thor returned, sinking next to Loki with a sigh. His hand landed on his knee and Loki felt pleased. “Seems like we’ve missed quite a bit.”

“Yes, Lady Sif came and spoke to me.” Loki said softly. “She told me Laufey surrendered.”

“Mhmm.” Loki could tell Thor thought this as suspicious as he did. “What do you think of that?”

“Laufey hates you, despises your father.” The sorcerer leaned in to speak with him. “I do not think this is the end.”

“I was afraid of that.” Thor sighed heavily. “He is requesting a meeting with my father.”

Loki watched him rub his beard, pondering the flames before him. “Thor I was thinking that maybe I could--” his words were drowned out by thunder that rumbled over them and he flinched. Perhaps now was not the best time. 

\--

He spent the next day exploring, finally feeling safe enough to scout around the camp alone. He walked into the mess tent and a number of people looked over at him. This beautiful new man was more than interesting with his bright green eyes and sleek dark hair. He was unusual for an Aesir, all of them were fair haired and bronze where he was dark haired and cream.

“Hey!” Volstagg beckoned to him, much to the apparent displeasure of his companions. “Come sit with us.” 

The Jotun looked curious, carrying his plate over to sit next to the others. “Where is Thor?” That always seemed to be the first thing out of his mouth lately, the Thunder God seemed to only be in the tent at night before he went to bed.

“He went on a scouting trip, impromptu.” Hogun replied. “Heard there were soldiers still missing.”

Loki’s brows furrowed. “With only a day left before you leave I should think that you would have everyone by now.”

“Several men have been sent out scouting.” Fandral waved his hand. “Thor is simply protective of his troops, especially because he feels he has failed them.”

Loki’s bright eyes looked curious, but inside he hurt. Why hadn’t Thor asked if he wanted to go? Why hadn’t he told him where he was going? Loki was starting to think that Thor was drawing away from him. _He thinks I’m leaving him…_ “Have you told Lady Sif what I am?” The Jotun asked them and for a moment they all exchanged glanced. “Ah… why haven’t you? Not afraid of me are you?”

“No, of course not.” Volstagg boasted. “We were merely concerned, you changed your skin when we entered the camp and we discussed that it would be best to keep is a secret until you are ready to reveal it. Any friend of Thor is a friend of ours, right boys?”

Fandral shrugged noncommittally. “Certainly you have done nothing to harm us, and you helped Thor.”

“And you Hogun?” Loki looked over at him. The dark haired man was silent a moment, dark eyes still hard.

“You are as much an outsider as I. It is not for me to decide what your fate will be.” He told him. Loki smiled faintly; this man was a mystery even to him.

“I suppose I thank you. For your discretion.” He began to eat. This was new to him, the idea of eating with utensils but he had picked it up quickly. He liked being able to eat without having to clean his fingers with his tongue indignantly and cutting his food into small pieces allowed him to savor the flavors.

“Tell us, what is it you are going to do after this?” Fandral asked. “Are you going to stay here in Jotunheim?”

“I am not sure, certainly Laufey would not accept me back with open arms.” He knew they did not know his true parentage, he would make sure to keep that secret for as long as possible. “I am a traitor for aiding an Aesir.”

“Surely Odin will hear reason and allow you in to Asgard?” Volstagg grinned. “He is an honorable man and you saved his son!”

“Surely.” Loki agreed, though he was also certain that Odin was unpredictable and cruel to his enemies. 

“Have you considered asking Thor?” Hogun asked. “He thinks highly of you.”

Loki’s lips twitched. Perhaps his friends could help him reach Thor? Or at least give him enough information so that he understood whether Thor would be likely to allow it. _He would. He spoke of having you._ The thought made his spine tingle. “I never thought to ask.”

“Too proud, eh?” Volstagg teased.

“Perhaps, however it is more likely that Thor is too proud. I was concerned he might… consider it an offense to bring a Jotun back to his father and ask for his pardon.” Loki used a piece of bread to sop up the juices from his plate.

“It is low to think of Thor in that way.” Fandral defended. “He is far more noble and kind. Surely you know that.”

“Noble and kind to his enemy?” Loki murmured. He knew he was pushing it, hitting them a little harder than he should.

“You are not his enemy.” That pleased him, Loki gave a mild smile to Hogun. “I know this.”

“Fortunate.” He rose. “Thank you gentlemen.” Hope bubbled in his chest. Yes, tonight he would ask.

\--

Sif had watched them, seen their actions through the passing days. She was beginning to understand that something was going on between Loki and Thor that neither of them realized, or perhaps they realized it but didn’t understand. She comforted her silver buckskin, stroking her dark mane as she and Thor wandered the ice-bound mesa nearby. He was riding a horse not his own, a lovely appaloosa stallion with white and brown spots on its flank. His blue eyes were sharp as he watched for some sign of the scouting troop they had sent out. 

“Thor.” She caught his attention. “How are you?”

“I am fine, Sif.” He smiled at her, pushing his blonde hair back as he leaned on his saddle horn thoughtfully, adjusting himself for comfort. “Why do you ask?”

“Your brow seems dark of late.” She glanced up at the darkened sky above them. 

“My thoughts are dark of late.” He confided.

“What weighs so heavily upon you? Surely not Laufey’s offer.” She asked, concerned.

“No it is not that.” He sighed. “Loki plans to leave when the Bifrost takes us.” His cobalt eyes appeared hurt. 

“What? Is he not a soldier?” Sif lifted her brows incredulously. 

“He is a Jotun, Sif.” He told her calmly. “A Jotun runt that they did not desire, a shame to his father.” He watched the Warrior Goddess morph from curiosity, to anger, to hatred, and then finally to suspicion.

“You can’t be serious. He looks as if he were one of us.”

“How do you believe we survived all this time? He is a conjuror, and a damn good one. I have never seen a trickster with so many talents.” He hummed, though he knew she was still incredulous.

“But a _Jotun_ Thor.” She susurrated as if someone were going to hear her, glancing around to look.

“Sif he is kind and curious.” His voice was warm. “You should have seen him at the dark elves’ den.” He remembered fondly the delight on Loki’s face. 

She suddenly understood even further. “You are in love with him.” She exhaled. 

Thor started, staring at her blankly. “I would not go so far as to say that I love him.”

“But you have feelings for him, do you not?” She watched him in astonishment. 

Thor had never contemplated this before. He looked out over the tundra beneath them and let his mind work. Was this a feeling resembling love? Did he feel love for the magician or was it merely a feeling created by their trust during those two weeks? He brushed his knuckles against his horse’s thick neck thoughtfully. 

“Aren’t you going to stop him from leaving?” She asked softly. “Are you going to tell him not to go?”

“I-I haven’t thought that far Sif!”

“ _Thor!_ We leave tomorrow! The Provision Repast is tonight!” She warned. It was customary for the Asgardians to devour all the food in the camp the night before they were to leave for home, just a simple celebration to make everything real for the troops and to reward them for their time served. “The tents are packed, all we have left to do is break camp, and you have failed to think of this?”

“I thought about it, I _have_ been thinking of it but I am… I don’t know how he’ll take it or even if he’d want to go.” Thor bit his bottom lip. “He has been speaking of leaving since I met him.”

She sighed exasperatedly and glared at him. He shrank back. “If you desire him, then ask him.” Thor’s oldest friend touched his hand. “Thor I am surprised at your revelation, but I… I have seen no threat in him. I will watch him closely, but if you trust him…”

“I do trust him, I trust him with my life.” Thor told her stubbornly.

“Then I will trust you.” She squeezed his hand gently. Her deep blue eyes met his and he smiled. 

“Thank you, Sif.” He touched the side of her face. “For your blessing.”

“Well when you make it rain all over my troops it’s the least I can do for them.” She joked, making him laugh.

\--

“They have, have they?” Laufey asked as Pjazi perched on his balcony. “So Loki has taken his place among the Aesir. Do they suspect?”

“No, he had changed his form.” Pjazi replied. “He is now one of the pink-fleshed Asgardians.”

“My clever son.” He chortled. “He was always good with magic.”

“What is it you wish for me to do?” Pjazi asked, clicking his beak.

“Nothing. Yes, nothing for now. Go and watch. They should be leaving for Asgard soon.” Laufey walked back to his throne. “We will make sure Loki’s place is secure before we act.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Provision Repast was in full swing. 

After a little coercion from Thor Loki had agreed to something quite unlike him.

He slammed his mug down on the table. He was starting to feel the affects; vision blurring slightly and somehow Thor was hanging in there. He was the last one left as the crowd roared around them. “Another!” Thor threw the mug on the ground and another cheer erupted for their captain as he stared down the Jotun.

_A drinking game._

“You sure about that?” Loki smirked, tilting his chin back lazily. Thor swallowed, tempted by the pale expanse of his throat. Need filled his veins and he knew what the other was doing.

“ANOTHER!” He slammed his hand on the table, eager to prove Loki wrong. He was feeling the affects as well, perhaps in a different way from his partner. “You’re not going to beat me!”

“And if I do?” Loki mused, arching a dark eyebrow as they were brought another round of ale. 

“I’ll eat Mjolnir!” Thor proclaimed and they started drinking again.

Loki wasn’t sure when they had grown tired of the challenge, or when their drinking game had become a drunken mess, but when he came-to he was dancing in his breeches with Thor. Asgardians celebrated in the most lascivious manner he could imagine. They were all drunken, sloppy messes that traipsed about with each other. But this mess didn’t make him angry like a Jotun camp would. Joy filled the air, laughter and happiness and brightness that made Loki feel like the sun had risen once again above them instead of the cold darkness of Jotunheim.

No the environment was intoxicating as he felt the powerful arm around his waist drag him off the ground to whirl them around in time with the music.

Or maybe it was Thor that was intoxicating.

His long blonde hair whirled as he pulled Loki’s bare back against his chest, letting their bodies move in an intricate motion that no drunken god should have accomplished. A roar rose in the group as Loki turned, gripping Thor’s hair in between his fingers. Oh even drunk he didn’t like being dominated. He kept his hips away from Thor’s, keeping him from brushing against him. His body moved like a snake’s as he shoved the god down into a seat. 

If he had been sober… what happened next would never have happened.

His emerald eyes glinted in the light as he music quickened with his pulse. He knew there were others around; that everyone was watching him. But the only gaze that mattered was that of the azure eyes that fixed on his. With that his hips moved, rolling the firm muscles of his navel and abdomen as his lean arms lifted above his head. His elegant hip bones caught against the leather of his breeches as he twirled, quick feet catching him as he turned, to let the muscles of his back ripple, arms flowing around him as if he were casting a spell. 

Thor watched intently, knowing that if he reached out to touch him he would be slapped away. Oh gods how he wanted to grab him and let those muscles ripple against his own body, feeling each junction of their body as they fit together like puzzle pieces. He watched Loki’s hips, seeing each subtle buck and twist as he danced with abandon and Thor suddenly understood.

They came together like Mjolnir on the skull of an enemy in their tent, bodies tangling so fiercely that Thor didn’t even know whose body was whose. He felt nails bite the skin of his back, the pressure of the Jotun’s body against his hard enough to make Thor think he was trying to fuse them together.

He was needy and hot as their lips clashed in an open-mouthed battle for dominance, tongues and teeth rough as their need built. Loki panted, feeling hot and heady as he pressed his arousal to the Aesir’s. He bit Thor’s shoulders greedily, lapping up the flavor of his skin as they toppled onto a bed eagerly. 

“Take me.” Loki panted, nearly at his end. “Please.” He had never begged for anything in his life, practically in heat as he bucked and crowed with each subtle movement of Thor’s body.

 _I promised._ Thor knew he had said there was no way he would take him in a dirty camp. But he also couldn’t leave him like this, needy and begging. He found a pair of fogged green eyes searching for his and hesitated, barely managing to keep his already unraveling hold on his own leash. “Loki.” 

He calmed only slightly at that, face needy. “Please.” He begged again. “Please don’t you want me?”

“I need you.” Thor told him. He was torn between taking this pleading creature, giving in to lust and drunken desires… and taking Loki the way he was supposed to be taken. Slowly, passionately. “I need you.” He said again. Again Loki calmed, movements slowing. His frenzy ceased as he looked into the sapphire eyes of the god above him. Desire and desperation still boiled in his abdomen.

“Then take me.” Loki scraped his nails over his chest. “Take me here, take me now.” But somehow he knew that the fight was lost.

“Loki.” He sat back and the Jotun watched him, heart racing. He seemed so serious all of a sudden.

That was when icy cold fear struck him. _He doesn’t want me._ His green eyes opened wide. “Thor I am sor--”

“Come to Asgard with me.” The thunderer asked. Loki’s stomach dropped and all the need and frenzy vanished entirely. What he was left with was emptiness, frigid wastes of emotion. Shock. 

“What?” He gaped, as if he hadn’t been considering it himself. 

“I would like you to come to court with me.” He knew this was not exactly how he had planned it; of course he had also not planned on Loki getting them both drunk and dancing like _that_. 

Loki felt that cold emptiness fill with an emotion that he had never felt _ever_ in his life. It burned with a bright fury that made his eyes shine as he wrenched himself off the bed and throw himself around Thor. There was no need for dignity at this moment, tangling a hand furiously into Thor’s hair as their lips met in a jubilant kiss.

Thor was more than certain this was a yes and he laughed into Loki’s mouth, affection warming his body as he wrapped his arms around him. He could have sworn he tasted cold, salty tears from the Jotun’s eyes but he elected to say nothing… he would just let him have his happiness.

“You really mean it?” Loki murmured, drawing away to search his eyes.

“I really mean it.” Thor replied, rubbing his cheekbones gently. “You have become far too precious to let go of.”

Loki really did cry then. He had never cried in his entire life. This was yet another new experience that Thor was unknowingly giving him. He felt like all his dignity was lost for the moment, burying his face in Thor’s chest as he drew them down onto the bed. He cried silently, tears like ice on Thor’s skin but it didn’t matter. 

So many emotions boiled over. Hate for his father for never caring for him, fear at being found, disbelief at having actually escaped, love for this Aesir that had done so much for him without a second question. He couldn’t stop the tears, or the ugly sobs that came when he could no longer breathe. He heard the gentle rumblings in Thor’s chest as he tried to calm him, stroking his dark hair with a large hand, and finally calmed. Oh tonight was a mess. He closed his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Loki whispered. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank _you_.” Thor replied, tilting his chin up for a kiss.

\--

Loki woke to the sounds of the camp being broken down, and to a gentle kiss to his mouth. The night before came rushing back to him and he was alternately mortified and joyful. Fortunately the happiness won out, even if he was utterly embarrassed about his actions. He was scarlet as he dressed, and only flushed darker when he caught Thor watching him lovingly. 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked. He was polished and dressed in his armor again. Loki liked him that way; he looked so regal and handsome in red and leather. 

“Yes.” Loki nodded; pulling on the clothes the elves had made for him. Velvets, silks and furs draped around him, fitted so beautifully that Thor thought he might drool. The Jotun belong in regal robes like this. “How do I look?”

“Like a prize.” Thor said softly and Loki flashed a smirk, cocking a hip.

“Like a spoil of war?” He joked.

“Like a king.” He tilted his chin up slightly and kissed his mouth. Loki felt his skin prickle.

\--

He stood close to Thor as he heard to Bifrost coming to their position. All he could do was take deep breaths, praying that they wouldn’t be completely ripped apart on the way. He had never been on the Bifrost before, only heard stories from the other Jotuns. But he had heard the noise many times during the war and it had always frightened him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon.” Thor caught his hand, lifting Mjolnir. 

The trip was much shorter than Loki had imagined and before he knew it he was walking past the Gatekeeper. Heimdall watched him, fiery golden eyes frightening as Loki looked back. Somehow he had a feeling that just like the elves this Gatekeeper knew who he was. “Oh wow…” His lips parted as his eyes finally set upon the golden city of Asgard. 

“This is my home.” Thor said softly, gesturing out over the city as he gripped the reigns of his horse. “Come.” He climbed on and pulled Loki up. The Jotun had never ridden a horse before, but gripping Thor’s waist tightly as they rode across the rainbow bridge he thought it wasn’t so bad. 

He could hardly stay seated, eagerly glancing around as all the citizens of Asgard met them at the gates. Sif and the Warriors 3 were close behind, waving and smiling as their captain guided them through, and he turned to look at them only to earn a grin from them as well. He relaxed; letting his hands rest on Thor’s hips as they rode up the winding path to the palace. Such joy here, as he had come to expect from the Asgardians. He caught Thor’s eye when the Thunder God looked at him over his shoulder and smiled brightly. Yes, he could get used to this.

The walls were all gold and silver, objects Loki had never seen before littered the shop windows, jewels and rich velvets dressed all the citizens. The Jotun had never imagined this place this way. He had never been told how beautiful it was, how bright it was with the light bouncing off all the metallic walls. This was certainly a place he could imagine Thor coming from, with his golden stallion beneath them and glowing golden hair flowing in the wind. 

The sounds around them were deafening, all the way to the gates of the palace that opened as the guards bowed low to their prince, Loki thought he might fall off the horse from the force of the sound but fortunately it was coming from both sides so he stayed seated. 

Thor climbed off first, offering a hand to Loki and helping him off with a swirl of velvets and silks. For a moment it seemed they might kiss, then they both looked up when a strangled cry broke the air. “THOR!” The king and queen were descending the steps quickly and Thor released Loki to take his mother in his arms, whirling her around. “Oh my son!” Frigga could barely contain her tears as she kissed his face, every part of it she could find. Odin stood off to the side, watching them with pride, before Thor brought him into an arm as well and he clapped his son on the back with a laugh.

“Good to see you here.” Sif told Loki, gripping his shoulder gently. “I’m glad Thor asked you.”

“Did you tell him to?” Loki asked curiously.

“Oh no, I just gave him a little push.” She grinned nudging him. “Go say hello.

Loki looked up as he saw Thor’s hand outstretched to him. He threw his shoulders back and lifted himself to his regal height and took Thor’s hand. “Mother, father this is my savior.”

 _What a way to be introduced to the Allfather._ Loki thought; green eyes fixed on that all-knowing eye. “I am more than pleased to meet you.” He bowed, hand still in Thor’s. “My name is Loki.”

“We thank you most graciously for saving our son.” Frigga surprised him when she enveloped him in a warm, loving hug. “Thank you so much.” She sighed. 

Odin seemed to know him, Loki had been afraid of that, he watched the God-king walk over. “Loki we owe you a great debt.” He nodded calmly. “It is more than the nine realms that you have returned our son to us.” He smiled. “Come inside, we will have a feast in your honor.”

 _Not another feast._ Loki thought and Thor snorted into his gauntlet. He must have looked as horrified as the thought was. The next moment Thor was nudging him forward to follow the king and queen and he nearly tripped over his robes.

“You did well,” Thor kissed his temple tenderly as they entered the main hall. 

“Barely.” He murmured in return before they paused, the king and queen turning to face them.

“Now tell me, Loki Laufeyson.” Odin’s voice was hard. “What is it exactly that you have been sent to us for?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry I have taken so long to post another chapter! No this hasn't been abandoned! I was just really lazy. I pounded out so many words and chapters that I just couldn't write anymore so here's Chapter 12! FINALLY.
> 
> I'm also really sorry for tricking all of you. Sort of.

He paced the throne room; the glistening ice cast an eerie glow in what little light it could reflect. His liquid crimson eyes were sharp as his other sons stood before him, waiting to hear his command. 

“Father it will not be hard to bring the whelp back.” Helblindi kept his head bowed. “We will make sure that he returns.” 

“No.” Laufey said sharply. “His place at that court must be secured.” 

“But why father? Why not bring him back and kill him for his treason?” Helblindi fumed. 

“Silence!” Laufey roared, appearing before his son. “You are a fool! You know nothing of tactics! Only of murder!” He backhanded him with a blow that knocked his elder son onto his haunches. 

Helblindi looked shocked. “Father?” He watched the king turn his back to them, shoulders curved as he mulled his next move. 

“Byleistr.” Laufey said softly. “Take your brother’s place as captain.” He said coldly. “I need to speak with your brother. 

“Yes father.” The youngest knew not to argue and bowed out of the throne room. 

\-- 

He felt nervous, adjusting the beautiful dark leathers and silks he wore. Servants had been in and out of his room all afternoon, bathing him, brushing him, polishing the fresh armor that had been made for him. Loki’s room was more than beautiful; he had spent much of the morning examining every trinket and design of the intricate metalwork. 

The bed was large and round, covered in rich furs and silks, with an arched headboard and footboard cast in gold. It was set in the center of the room, directly across from the door. He walked over and touched the mahogany desk, carved with the symbols of Odin’s rule and the elaborate roots of Yggdrasil. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror across the room. He tilted his head up, throwing his shoulders back. His breastplate was made of a dark metal with a golden collar similar to the collar he wore before. It fit perfectly to his muscular frame beneath the leathers he wore. He wondered if it was Aesir tradition to wear armor at all times. He didn’t feel it necessary… then again he didn’t feel it necessary to wear anything but breeches as he never felt cold. 

The golden floors echoed as boots approached and Loki turned, hastily adjusting his leather jacket. He couldn’t settle his heart, his breathing, his stomach. 

_“You did well,” Thor kissed his temple tenderly as they entered the main hall._

 _“Barely.” He murmured in return before they paused, the king and queen turning to face them._

_“Now tell me, Loki Laufeyson.” Odin’s voice was hard. “What is it exactly that you have been sent to us for?”_

_“I wasn’t sent.” Loki replied, startled. He felt Thor’s hand at the small of his back, comforting him. “I fell.”_

_“Fell in battle?” Odin looked incredulous._

_“Fell… from my room. Your son split the floor and I fell into the abyss below.” Loki tilted his chin up. “Is it always the courtesy of the Aesir to question guests? Your son is not so stupid to bring a Jotun into Valhalla without reason.”_

_Odin’s blue eye flashed and Loki cursed his tongue. Why couldn’t he control himself? “You question my son?”_

_“I am here for asylum. Laufey will kill me if I return to Niflheim.” He wouldn’t back down, that was not the way._

_“We will speak later. For now you will attend the banquet.” Odin said, thinly veiled threat oiling his words._

Thor was the golden boy of Asgard, the golden son that no one spoke ill of… if they did they learned quickly not to. His long blonde hair was clean and free of tangles since they had been with the elves, and his armor gleamed like new with a fresh velvet cloak that billowed behind him like a nimbus. He pushed the door to Loki’s room open and strode in. Yes, he was striding again. The Healers had worked their magic on his flesh, mending it to its former glory. “Loki.” His voice rumbled in his chest and sent shivers down the sorcerer’s spine. 

“Thor.” He greeted and walked over to meet the outstretched hand. He slid his fingers into the warm palm, letting him pull him closer, green eyes enthralled. 

“You look beautiful.” He told him softly, or as softly as Thor could manage, it was a rumble if anything. 

“I’m not sure beautiful is the word, but thank you.” He accepted the chaste kiss to his lips. “Must I attend this banquet?” 

“Yes.” Thor chuckled. 

“But Thor I am still so full from all the others.” He complained petulantly. 

“Nice try.” He jostled him and Loki smiled, letting him lead him out. “You will eat well tonight I promise. The foods of Valhalla are unmatched!” 

“Yes, I have heard.” He joked. “All the servants have spoke of today is how much I will enjoy the food.” He rolled his eyes. “Can’t we do anything other than eat and drink?” 

“Come, be merry!” Thor jostled him again. Loki sighed, cantankerous. 

He did celebrate, joining all the Aesir in their merriment. When they joined hands together around the fire and danced, he joined as well. It was a simple dance: three steps then hop to one foot and whirl the raised leg in a circle and repeat three more times before turning and going the other way by dancing in a circle with slightly more complicated footwork. By the time they were all intoxicated the dance became that much more fun, with Loki outsmarting all of them while they drunkenly laughed. Thor had quit much earlier than the others, opting to watch from over a mug of ale. 

Loki howled with laughter as he kept Sif from toppling over, their fingers laced together as they danced in partners now. This dance was much more complicated than the first, two people danced together, hand to hand, with their fingers laced together. They could only bend their elbows as far as their laced fingers would allow as they whirled and kicked around the bonfire with others. 

“C-Careful!” He nearly giggled, stepping between her feet as she turned, to brace her, letting her whirl around him by his palms. He wouldn’t say he wasn’t using magic to help them, but he wouldn’t say he was either. 

“You’re the one that must be careful!” Her flushed cheeks bespoke the ale she had partaken in, laughing wildly when Loki whirled her around again, losing her footing. 

“You are wrong Lady Si—ahh!” He felt her drop his head back toward the flames. This partner dance required balance and strength, which was why they were winning, however since they had begun to sabotage each other… 

“Sif! Careful not to set him on fire!” Thor laughed as Loki set their balance right, boots clicking on the metal floor. 

“Me? It is he you should be careful of!” She let him whirl her around again. “Ugh…” 

“Do you concede!?” Loki beamed, though his head was also spinning. “Do I win?” 

“Never!” She charged, redoubling her grip on his fingers as they danced again. 

The night was a blur after that; every minute was filled with absolute joy. He never knew he could feel such happiness. Even falling into the grand bed at the end of the night, sending his clothes away with a whisk of his hand, he was grinning, giggling like a child. He had made friends with the Warrior 3, had found a sister in Lady Sif, and a lover in Thor Odinson. How else could he possibly describe the feeling of elation that hummed in his skin… except for comfort. He had never felt comfortable before, never felt like he belonged somewhere… and now… 

Now he had somewhere to belong. 

\-- 

The next day he woke, finding hot tea and a steaming porridge next to him along with a soft tunic and breeches, fresh for the day. He groaned lightly, feeling the hangover thrum in his head like an erratic drummer trying to kill a bilgesnipe with his drumsticks. “Good morning.” He heard a soft voice, felt a warm hand. 

He jumped, stiffening as his vision brought the person into focus. “Whozzat?” But the touch was comforting. 

“Worry not, I am Frigga.” She told him gently, that warm hand stroking his bed tousled hair. “It is nearly three in the afternoon, I’m not surprised you slept so long.” 

“Frigga?” He managed to comprehend that much as he sat up with a slow sigh. “Thor’s mother.” He looked her over. She was beautiful, but in a different way from the others he had seen. There was serenity about her, warmth in her lined face. She had not the beauty of youth, but the beauty of a warrior wife and powerful goddess, of a mother. 

She smiled warmly. “Yes, I am Thor’s mother. Eat up.” She set the tray before him, letting it rest over his lap as she stood. “I wanted to speak with you before anyone else had the chance to.” 

“Wh-Why?” Loki’s spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. 

“Because, I do not find you to be a threat.” She picked up his clothes from the floor. “And I like the light you have given my son.” 

“The light.” He echoed, heart warming. “Well he did that himself. In dark days he shines brightest.” 

“He does, doesn’t he?” She watched him. “Are you in love with him?” 

“If I am?” He looked over at her, face concerned. 

“Well I certainly should think you ought to tell Odin that when he gets around to you.” She sat next to him again with his clothes bundled in her lap. “Loki do you mean no harm to us, I ask you not as someone who is fearful for herself, but fearful for you. You mean the world to my son, and as such you mean very much to me. I do hope that you are honest when you say you do not care to hurt anyone.” 

Loki felt as though he should have been offended by the question, but she was so kind and warm… she was only being careful. “I am, my lady.” He nodded. “I only want to be free of my father’s rule.” 

Frigga observed him a moment. “Very well then.” She smiled. “I believe you.” She touched the side of his face. “Eat up, I’m sure Thor will be eager to show you around the palace today.” 

“Thank you.” He replied affectionately, this woman was so kind and welcoming. She treated him as if he were her own son. 

“Have a good day, don’t get into too much trouble.” She winked as she left and he felt happiness fill his chest. 

\-- 

The Aesir were strange beings, he learned. Thor led him around, boasting of the stories behind the weapons on the walls, the battles against what unfortunate beasts had their pelts on the couches, the tales of wars against lands he had scarcely dreamed of. He showed him the gardens with their hanging vines and varied horticulture, the shaded places Loki could imagine them curled up in together. 

“Thor, when will Odin wish to speak with me?” He asked as they paused by a clear lake. He tired of this stalling. 

Thor paused, looking over at him. “I don’t know, Loki.” He said honestly. “I cannot be sure what it is father has planned for you. He has made no mention of you to me yet.” 

“Your mother spoke with me this morning.” Loki watched surprise shine in his blue eyes. “She just wanted to know if I was here to hurt you.” 

“And you told her the truth.” Thor asked. 

“Of course, Thor.” Loki frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I don’t know, sometimes your sharp tongue gets the best of you.” He caught his hand. “No matter what Odin says to you… no matter what my father may threaten to do. Know that I--” 

“Thor!” Sif called his name and the blonde god turned to look. “Thor, your father calls for your aide!” She looked nervous. 

The thunderer looked at Loki, who offered a curt nod. “I’ll be back.” He kissed his forehead and he swept off. 

Loki felt cold as he watched Thor retreat past Sif, who caught his breastplate as he passed to say something to him. Thor nodded and disappeared down the hall. “What’s happening?” He asked as Sif turned to him. 

“Nothing we need to be concerned with, Odin only wishes to speak with Thor, I wasn’t told why.” She walked over to him. “How do you like it here?” 

“I like it. I’m liable to like it too much.” He replied, watching the sirens across the way from them as they brushed each others’ hair, bathing in the warm sun. Their glittering scales flashed as they giggled, nuzzling at each other lovingly. “You know what I am?” 

“Thor told me.” She said, looking the same way. “Flighty.” She commented of the sirens. 

“Yes, they are pretty creatures though.” He mused. “Fearsome power.” 

“Are you alright?” Sif asked him, looking over. 

“I am not sure.” Thor had promised to have him, to take him once they were in Asgard, in the halls of his father. _Does he no longer desire me?_

“Well if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” She offered. “For now, come, I will show you something I’m sure you’ll like.” She led him off. He lingered, watching the sirens a moment longer, before he turned to follow. 

“How many people has Thor lain with?” He asked and immediately regretted it when she cast him a curious look. 

“As many as any other man, I won’t lie.” She replied softly. “But you are very special.” She assured, though he hadn’t asked. “He hasn’t been with anyone since he has returned with you, I know that much.” 

Loki furrowed his brows, chewing his lip. Why was he suddenly so nervous? What was it that was bothering him? Perhaps it was because while he was under all this scrutiny no one had really reassured him that he was safe… that he was still cared for. “Oh.” Those thoughts were wiped from his brow for a moment as Sif led him through a pair of golden doors. “Oh this is…” 

Levels upon levels of books circled the walls. The center of the massive library was filled with pouffes and chairs and couches around a single open hearth that burned with magic fire that Loki assumed wouldn’t burn the books. His jaw remained slack as he walked into the center and whirled around, trying to take it all in. “This is… wonderful…” His green eyes searched the bindings, gilded and leather and cloth. “I’ve never seen… so many.” He was breathless with excitement. All the books he had read were taken from the sorcerers and warriors his father had defeated, rescued in the dead of night by Loki. He had devoured them eagerly, knew them all by heart, so much so that he could recite them to himself if he needed to remain calm. 

“Thor wished to gift it to you.” Sif told him. “But I suppose I will have to do.” She chuckled as he flitted about, touching bindings and fondling pages. 

“Thor?” He echoed. “Thor would give me so rich a gift?” His shoulders went slack, green eyes confused. “But I am…” 

“I will leave you to it.” Sif pat his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, guard returning. “Thank you very much, Sif.” 

“It is not me you must thank.” She grinned and walked out to rejoin her warriors. 

He spent the rest of the day there, devouring books eagerly. When it became too dark to read he picked up his stack and carried them off for his room, practically singing with happiness. He paused at his door and shifted the books into one arm to open it. 

What he found inside was perhaps more wonderful than even the library. “What… is all this?” He murmured, putting his books down as he saw the kneeling god. 

Thor lifted his golden head as he offered his hand. “I said I would… have you properly.” He pulled him close as he rose, laying his mouth to Loki’s.


End file.
